You and me
by TheNewestVampire
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley story! Their lives after the battle of hogwartz and about two years forward. Their wedding and one final year of Hogwarts... Mostly fluff! Not completely according to DH!
1. Inbursts and Quidditch

**Um, this is the first chapter of "You and me" hope you like it… if I get good reviews I will continue…**

Chapter 1

Ginny's POV

I was lying in Harry's bed; my head snuggled against his chest. Last night I had snuck here because I couldn't sleep. Well, Harry and I hadn't slept so much last night anyway. If mom knew what we were doing she would totally freak and give me the "You could get pregnant Ginerva!" speech. I looked out the window and it was a beautiful summer day

I sat up in the bed and looked at Harry. He was still sleeping and his black hair was even messier than usual. I stroke his cheek with the back of my hand and his eyes fluttered.

"Good morning honey," I whispered and leaned down to kiss him. He smiled and pulled me back on top of him.

"Hi there…" he said. We began kissing again and I slid one hand into his hair. I glanced at the watch. Only 7.30. There was no hurry to get up; no one would bother us for at least one hour.

"Harry, breakfast's…AAAHH!" Ron had walked in the room. Harry's face got bright red and I quickly covered myself up with the sheet.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Ron's ears had gotten really red. Then he saw the clothes on the floor. "Did you just have SEX!?"

"Shut up Ron!" I whispered angrily at him. "Mom will hear you!"

"No she won't, she and dad are on a shopping trip!"

"Ron calm down, I can explain…" Harry said but Ron interrupted him.

"Explain what? Why you two are IN BED WITH EACH OTHER WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES ON!"

"What's going on?" Hermione had entered the room and went to stand next to Ron.

"They slept together!" Ron yelled.

"You and Hermione have sex too, she told me!" I shouted at him. Hermione blushed.

"It's not the same thing…" Ron said but he blushed too.

"How is it different?" I asked him and he looked a bit taken back now.

"I…We…"

"Just get out, I have to get dressed." Ron glared at me and muttered something to himself but he turned around and stormed out of the room. Hermione shot us an apologizing look and followed him, closing the door after her. I looked at Harry. He looked embarrassed and his face was still bright red.

"Ops!" I said and we both laughed.

"He'll get over it Harry," I reassured him.

"Yeah, I know."

"Now, maybe we should get up or Ron will wonder what we're doing." I got out of the bed and didn't even care I was naked. I could feel Harry's stare and smiled, and then I started to pick up my clothes and put them on.

"You're really beautiful, you know," Harry said. I smiled even bigger and went over to kiss him.

"You really should get dressed too, or Ron will come and check if we're at it again." He laughed but he still got up and put on a pair of jeans and yesterday's shirt. We walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Ron was sitting by the Burrow's big kitchen table, still looking pissed. When he heard us coming he shot an angry look at Harry and the returned to his massive portion of bacon.

"What's your problem Ron?" Harry said and now he sounded really mad.

"My problem is that you're doing it with my sister! She's only seventeen for Merlin's sake! And you aren't even married yet!"

"You and Hermione aren't married either!"

"How do you even know what we do in bed? It's not like we told you."

"The walls are thin, and you both suck at silencing charms…" Harry muttered and grabbed a sandwich from the pile on the table. Both Ron's and Hermione's faces turned into a deep shade of red. I held in a laughter. Hermione's room was right next to Harry's.

"How long are mom and dad going to be gone?" I asked as an attempt to change the subject. Hermione looked grateful.

"Probably all day, maybe ´til tomorrow," Ron said. He still looked mad, but he looked more embarrassed. Then he shot a warning look at me and Harry. "But don't get any ideas, if I find out about you two doing it again I WILL tell mom."

"Oh please Ronald!" Hermione said and hit him playfully in the arm. "It's their own business!" He ignored her and focused on his bacon instead.

"So what are we supposed to do today?" Harry asked with his mouth full of sandwich.

"We could play quidditch in the backyard!" I suggested. Harry and Ron nodded eagery.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Ron said.

"But it's raining!" Hermione complained.

"Don't worry; you don't have to play, love!" Ron said and sighed. Harry and I laughed.

We quickly finished our breakfast and went outside to the quidditch field. Even though it was August it was very cold. We were outside playing for hours. When we got in we were of course really cold and wet, but Hermione had made a fire in the living room so we quickly dried up. Harry and I were sitting on the couch kissing when Ron walked in. He looked a little repelled but let it pass. I smiled against Harry's lips and tightened the embrace. He had no idea we weren't the only people in the room. I felt him getting more exited. He pushed me down on my back so that he was on top of me. Ron cleared his throat, and Harry quickly looked up. He blushed and climbed off me.

"Ron! Why did you have to ruin the moment?" I said to Ron teasingly. He just snorted.

"Hey Gin, you wanna come out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Harry asked me.

"Shore! Where are we going?"

"Oh, I thought we'd go to the silver owl in London! We could apparate there!"

"That sounds great!" I said and kissed him.

We were lying on the couch all night, snuggling and kissing. Ron and Hermione went upstairs to their room pretty soon. Harry's hands were all over me, one thing led to another and we made love on the couch. Afterwards we were laying there naked.

"What would people think if they saw us now?" I asked and giggled. He chuckled and kissed me. Then we heard a big bam like when some one apparated.

"Oh crap! It has to be mom and dad! They must have got home early!" I whispered in panic. "If they found us here they would kill us both!" Harry quickly picked up his wand from the floor and whispered "Accio clothes!" The clothes flew towards us and we threw them on. At the same time as I pulled my shirt over my head mum walked in the room.

"Hello dears, did you have a nice day?" She asked and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and she kissed him on the cheek too.

"For the hundredth time Harry, call me Molly. You're practically family!"

"Mum, we're really tired. Could you clean up here so that we can go to sleep?"

"Of course Ginny! Good night!" She hugged me and Harry and I walked up the stairs.

"Harry, could you come sleep with me. Just sleep. It's so comforting having you there," I said and did my puppy face. He smiled and hugged me.

"How could I say no to you?" We got inside the room and I changed to my PJs. Harry crawled down in my tiny bed and pressed himself to the wall so that I had some room next to him. I got in and he put his arm around my waist. We fell asleep almost immediately.

**I know it's fluffy but that's just me! Kind of short chapter. If I get nice reviews I will continue, if I don't get any I don't know if I will…**


	2. Diners and bottles

**Chapter 2 of you and me! I got 4 reviews, but it would be nice with some more! Thanks Owl Emporium, delaneym11, shortvolleyballgirl and gryffindorpride1007! Anyway…**

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up in Harry's arms. It was very warm and cozy. I realized that it was already morning and that mum soon would come and wake me so that I'd feed the chickens. I shook Harry gently. He flew out of bed and quickly pulled out his wand. He looked around with startled eyes. He was holding his breath.

"Harry, it's okay, it's just me." He blew out the air. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yeah. It was about when I faced Voldemort the last time you know."

"It's okay, he can't bother you where he is right now." Harry's expression didn't change. I went over to hug him.

"That helps." He kissed me.

"Mm, sorry but you have to go. Mum's coming up soon. It's already seven."

"Okay." He opened the door just a little to check if it was safe. Then he ran across the hall to his room, Fred's and George's old. When he opened the door firecrackers exploded in his face.

"Aaahh! This is the third time this week, I want another room!" he screamed. I started laughing so hard I fell to the floor.

"This is not funny!" Now one of Fred and George's famous firelions was chasing him. He ran across the hall and up the stairs to Ron's room.

"HELP!! Ron let me in!!"

"What's going on up there?"

"Nothing mum just some of Fred and George's fireworks!"

"Not again! Maybe Harry should move to Bill's room instead? Well anyway breakfast is ready!"

I got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Harry and Ron were already sitting there, both with burn marks in their faces and holes in their clothes. I giggled and they looked at me.

"Don't laugh, it hurts!" Ron groaned. "I'm going to kill Fred and George!"

"We're going to the Diagonalley tomorrow, we'd better make a plan," Harry grunted and took another bite scrambled eggs.

"You're so cute when you're mad!" I said and gave him a peck on the lips. "Mm, you taste good. I should have some scrambled eggs too."

"Please Ginny, it's not even 8 o'clock yet." Ron looked repelled but Harry's face lit up. He gave me a long kiss back. It was just about to become a tongue, when dad walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone!" He glanced at me and Harry and smiled. Then he looked confused. "Ginny, what's that on your neck?" I picked up a plate and used it as a mirror. There actually was a red area. What is that? I thought to myself. Oh oh. It was a hicky. I hesitated.

"U, it's just a rash. The firelion got a little too close." He still looked suspicious but let it pass.

"Alright, I'm off to work!" Dad loved going to work these days. He had gotten a promotion and he always got to fix with muggle stuff. Besides, Kingsley Shacklebolt was now minister so things had changed a lot at the ministry. To the better. He gave mum a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he apparated out of the kitchen.

"So what are you kids going to do today?" Mum asked, while she was directing a knife that was cutting vegetables.

"Dunno," said Ron with his mouth full of food. "Maybe we should play quidditch again?" He had a hopeful look on his face.

"No way, you cheat! You pushed me off my broom like ten times!"

"I do not cheat!"

"Yes you do! Anyway mum, Harry and I are going to the Silver Owl tonight, you know, that restaurant in London," I said.

"I've been there! It's really cosy! That were your father and I went on our first date."

"How old is it then, a hundred years?" Ron asked with a playful grin. Mum hit him over the head.

"Au! That's child assault!"

"You're no child you're 18 years old!"

"Still, it hurts. You hit me on the biggest wound… Why can't you just fix them?"

"I told you Ronald, I'm not a healer!" Ron muttered something under his breath. Then there was a loud bang and Fred and George appeared in the room. They were both grinning, as usual.

"Wow, what happened to you two?" Fred said pointing his at Harry and Ron.

"Your stupid firelions!" said Ron angrily. "And this is not the first time either. You have got to take them away from here!"

"Take it easy little bro, we just came to get some of our old sketches," George said and pounded Ron in the back. Ron made a painful grimace.

"You just wait until I'm not covered with burn marks anymore…"

Fred and George laughed and disappeared up to their room.

After breakfast Harry and I went for a broomride over the hills. We found a big oak, which we sat under all day until it was time to get dressed and go to the restaurant. I was wearing a black, kneelong, halterneck dress. We apparated to right outside the building that was invisible to muggles. When we got inside a blond witch immediately rushed to us and took us to a private table in the back. We sat down and the witch brought us menus.

"So Potter, this is good work. This place is really nice," said I and looked around.

"I know," he Harry said and sounded satisfied. "I actually asked Hermione where she thought we should go."

"Oh, so that's why it's so perfect," I said teasingly.

"You don't think I can pick out a good place by myself?"

"Sometimes, but the occasions are rare."

"Auch that hurts!"

We ordered and the food appeared at our table at the same time as we said the words. Of course everything was absolutely delicious.

"Ginny," said Harry and cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"The reason I actually brought you here, is that I wanted to tell you something. You know I said that this year I was going to go to auror training with Ron, but we've changed our minds."

"What do you mean? You're not going to be aurors?"

"No, we are going to Aurors School eventually, but we decided that this year we would be coming back to Hogwarts for our 7nth year with you and Hermione." He looked at me, obviously worried about my reaction.

"Harry, that's great news!" I said and hugged him. "I didn't know how I was going to be able to go back to Hogwarts without you!" We kissed.

"Should I take the check?" Harry said and raised his eyebrows. I nodded quickly.

When we'd payed we went back to the Burrow. It was already 1a.m. so no one was up. We went right upstairs to Harry's room…

The next morning our Hogwarts letters came, one for me, one for Harry, one for Hermione and one for Ron. We'd buy the books when we went to the diagonally that same day. When we'd gotten dressed we went to stand by the big fireplace in the living room. Mum took down the pot with floo powder and made us take one handful each.

"Ginny goes first, then Harry, Hermione and Ron," she said to us. "Arthur and I will follow you."

I stepped inside and said 'Diagonally!' and dropped the floo powder. I started moving and before I knew it I was flying in to someone who had been standing too close to the portal.

"Hey, watch it you…" I said, but I stopped when I saw who it was. It was my ex boyfriend Dean Thomas. He'd been my most serious boyfriend except for Harry.

"Oh hi Ginny," he said and sounded uncomfortable.

"Um hi…" Gosh this was embarrassing. Luckily Harry just flew out of the fireplace and landed with a thud. He got up and brushed off the most off the dirt. Then he walked up to me, put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hi again Gin!"

"Hey!" I kissed him back and smiled. Then I remembered that Dean was still there and blushed. Harry's smile widened. He was still a bit sensitive about the fact that Dean and I used to go out so I guess that now he saw this as an opportunity to revenge.

"Hi Dean! What are you doing here?" he said and pulled me even closer to him. I blushed again.

"Oh, I'm just shopping some stuff I'm going to need at Hogwarts."

"You're going to Hogwarts too? Ron, Hermione and I are coming back for our seventh year with Ginny."

"Really?" Dean said. He didn't sound too happy about it. Then we heard a thud and a scream.

"RON! You can't just…" Hermione shouted.

"Well I couldn't know that you hadn't moved yet! What are you doing lying on the ground?!" She whispered something to him and he looked up at us.

"Oh. Sorry Mione, I didn't know." He kissed her and she kissed him back. They were still lying in front of the big fireplace snogging. Of course about a second later a rather large witch came out of the fireplace and landed on them.

"Aoo!" Harry, Dean and I laughed.

"I have to go, but I'll see you at Hogwarts!" Dean said.

"Yeah, we'll see you," said Harry.

"Bye Dean!" He waved to Ron and Hermione and walked away.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. He and Hermione had gotten up but they were still all dirty.

"We just ran in to him that's all," I said.

"He's just SO jealous!" Harry said and smirked. "Well, I can't blame him." He leaned down to give me a kiss. Right then it was mum's turn to come swooshing down next to us.

"Come on people, let's keep moving! Let's see what you need…" She read a list o supplies we had put together this morning. "Hm…I think we should go to the bookstore first…"

We spent the rest of the day going in stores. We bought all the books and potion ingredients we needed, and Harry got a new owl. She had bluish feathers and looked a lot like Hedwig, and that's what he named her too.

Last we decided to go to Fred and George's jokeshop. There were a lot of people there and business was going well. Fred greeted us at the door.

"Hi guys!" he said and leaned down to let mum kiss him on the cheek.

"Hi Fred!" I said. "Do you have any new stuff here?"

"Something cheap, I'm still pretty broke," said Ron while he was examining a box with puking pastilles. "I'm going to need a lot of these for the upcoming year."

"I already have put together a bag for each one of you," Fred said and grinned. George saw us and made his way through the store.

"Girls we have some new perfumes that I think you might be interested in." He grabbed me and Hermione by the arm and dragged us with him to the pink part of the store where all the witch things were.

"Have a look and take whatever you're interested in. You don't have to pay." Then he left us there. I looked around. There were towers of bottles and boxes and the same little cage of pygmypuffles that were there last time. The first thing that caught my eye was this little purple bottle. I went closer and saw a sign.

_Bewitched, age limit 18_

I picked one up and read the back of it and giggled.

"Hermione, come here!" I shouted over the noise.

"Did you find something interesting?" she asked and I showed her the little bottle. She read it and gasped.

"Oh my god, are you going to buy this?"

"Take it, remember what George said."

"If he knew this was what you were going to take I don't think he would have let you."

"Hermione, you're such a proud!"

"I am not!" She picked up a bottle herself and let it slide down her purse. I followed her example. Them we both giggled and went back to join our boyfriends.

"Are you done?" Harry asked.

"Yep!"

"Let's go them."

When we walked down the street I thought about the potion. _Harry's going to be so surprised…_I thought to myself. But when was I going to use it? It better be a special occasion. Maybe at Christmas? There was no way I was going to be able to use it at school! I guess I just have to wait and see…

**FINALLY I'm done! Sorry it took forever to update I was kind of stuck… What'd you think about the chapter? Review! And I have a task for you… What do YOU think there should be in the bottle Ginny bought? Hihi**

**Sincerely TheNewestVampire **


	3. Trainrides and Potions

**Yay, the next chapter is here! I'm sorry it's been taking so long to update on both of my stories but my family only has one computer, and my brother's kind of a computer geek so… Guess what happens… But enough about my geeky brother…**

Chapter 3

The 1: st September I woke up early. Today we were going to Hogwarts. I actually slept alone last night because Bill and Fleur were over for a visit. Since Bill's room was next to mine and his hearing had improved a lot since he got bitten by the werewolf I didn't want to take the risk. All of my brothers were pretty over protective, and they had scared away a few boyfriends in the past. Not that I think that would scare Harry off but still… Yuck! I threw my legs over the bed edge and got up, dragging my feet behind me. My trunk was lying open on the floor. I wasn't quite ready with my packing and there were clothes all over the room. A couple of socks were hanging from my nightstand lamp. I sighed and started throwing the clothes in the bag, grabbed the new books and dug through a drawer to find some quills and parchment. I hated packing the muggle way, but I hadn't mastered an organization spell yet. The last time I tried all of my things flew up and got suck in the ceiling. Just when I was going to reach down to another drawer to take my potion ingredients I felt something small and smooth in my hand. It was the Bewitched elixir. I picked it up and read the back of it for the hundredth time.

_Bewitched._

_Bewitched is a love potion for adults who would like to put some more spark in the relationship. If you and your partner drink this potion you will be removed to an alternative world where you will be living out your most secret sex fantasies. It could be in a fairytale, a broomcloset or whatever you want. It will guarantee an unforgettable experience. Age limit is 18._

I giggled a little to myself and tucked the bottle in my trunk. I was probably not going to use while we were in school but just to be safe I thought.

When I finally was done with my packing I got dressed and went downstairs with the trunk. I headed for the kitchen. Mum was standing by the stove cooking. Hermione was sitting by the table with Crookshanks in a basket beside her.

"Good morning Ginny!" she said and looked up from the book she was reading, _Charms, grade 7_. That was so typical of Hermione, reading school books before the school year even started.

"Morning!" I said and yawned. "When did you wake up?"

"Oh, about fifteen minutes ago. It's so practical not to have to pack by hand anymore!" Hermione could perform a perfect organization charm. I couldn't believe someone as smart as her could fall for such an airhead as my brother. Right when I was thinking that the airhead in person tumbled down the stairs dressed in boxers and a white t-shirt.

"Ronald, you have to get dressed, it's already 10.15! Where's Harry by the way?" mum asked and sounded alarmed. "And where's your father? Is he still feeding the chickens?"

"I dunno mum!" Ron said with a big yawn. "I think Harry's still asleep."

"Go wake him up! Ginny go get your father!" Ron made a grunting sound and stomped up the staircase again. I went outside to the chicken coop to see if dad was there. He wasn't but I heard some noises from the outhouse in the backyard. He's probably doing something with his precious car. After the one Harry and Ron had crashed he'd gotten a new one to fix with. I sighed and opened the door. Just as I had guessed he was lying under it with a toolbox by his feet.

"Dad! We have to leave for the train soon. Are you dune with the engine?"

"Almost sweetheart almost…"

"You'd better come inside. Mum starting to get nervous."

"I'll be right there." I sighed and went back inside. Now Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur were sitting by the table.

"He will be here in a minute," said I and sat down beside Ron who was now fully dressed but still looked a little groggy. We were all wearing muggle clothes. Right then dad walked in with dirt all over his face.

"Alright let's go!" he said.

When he had cleaned up on mum's request we all got packed in the car. Even though dad had dune some magic on it that made it extra roomy it was still hard to fit in three fully grown men, two of them very tall, me, mum and Hermione in the car. Our bags all fit in the trunk and our animals got to ride in our laps. Harry's new owl did not like cars and she was protesting wildly inside her cage. Crookshanks was looking at Ron's small owl Piggy with hungry eyes. (A/N: I'm not sure if Ron's owl is called Piggy in the English books, I only read them in Swedish so. In the Swedish books it's actually called Piggelin and Piggy's kind of a nickname…Whatever it's named Piggy here.)

King's Cross was crowded as usual. When we had unloaded the car we immediately started walking towards platform 9 ¾. We ran into Luna and her dad so we joined them. Then we reached the wall and we all ran trough it. There the big red train was, ready to take off. We quickly said goodbye to mum and dad and then got on the train.

"Let's find a compartment!" Hermione said and led the way through masses of chatting students. Every compartment was already taken except for a small one in the back of the train. We put our trunks up on the luggage shelf and sat down. Luna took out a copy of her dad's magazine and started reading. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap snogging him. Harry was looking at Crookshanks chase Piggy around the compartment, and I was studying the bewitched bottle. Harry turned his attention to me.

"What's that?" he asked and pointed at the bottle. I blushed.

"Nothing!" Now he got really curious. He looked over my shoulder and tried to steal it from me.

"Come on please!" He made a puppydog face that looked so ridiculous that I started to laugh. His hand quickly closed around the bottle and took it from me.

"Don't read the…" I started but he had already begun reading. His eyebrows shot upwards and he glanced at me. I blushed even more. He didn't say anything but gave it back to me, still with raised brows.

"Surprise me…" he whispered in my ear. We started kissing and I moved on top of him. We all sat like that for like an hour, then we heard the witch with the trolley and Hermione went out to buy us some candy. When she came back she had chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's and liquor wands and 5 bottles of pumpkinjuice. She gave some to everyone. It was completely quiet for a second while everybody was munching candy.

"What subjects are you taking this year?" Ron asked with his mouth full of chocolate.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration(A/N: Don't know if that's what's it's really called but whatever), Herbology," Harry answered.

"All the subjects you need to take if you want to be an auror of course," Hermione said. "Ron's taking all that too."

"How about you Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I think I want to be healer actually, so I'm taking extra charms and potions but still the subjects you're taking. Hermione, you haven't told us what you're going to do."

"I have thought about it but I'm sot sure. Maybe something at the ministry?"

"You'd be perfect for that honey!" Ron said and kissed her on the nose. Hermione blushed.

"I think we should change, we'll be at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes." Luna had looked up from her magazine. I glanced at my watch.

"Gosh, you're right!"

Everybody quickly started digging trough their trunks and throwing cloaks and hats on. Right when the train rolled up at the station by Hogsmeade I put my robes on. We all got out of the train and headed for the carriages drawn by thestrals. This was the first time I saw them since the battle of Hogwarts when I saw Tonks and a lot of other people die. They really were hideous. Ron and Hermione looked a bit taken aback too. We went to the closest carriage and sat down. Luna was still reading her magazine and she nearly fell backwards when she sat down. I was cold and shuttered. Harry put his arm around me. I could see Romilda Vane in the carriage next to us. She was also starting her 7:th year and I saw that she was shooting furious looks at me. She'd had a huge crush on Harry ever since his sixth year two years ago. I smiled and waved to her. She looked even angrier and I mouthed 'He's mine!'.

We rode for about twenty minutes up to the castle. We could hear Hagrid's booming voice from the lake and we saw the little first years in their boats.

As we walked in through the big entrance door I saw Peeves flying above our heads. He was arguing with Filch about some kind of green slime that was spread all over the stairs. Probably one of Peeves little 'welcome back' jokes. I snickered to myself.

When we entered the great hall everyone in there turned to us. Then they saw Harry and started cheering and applauding. Harry looked really embarrassed as he sat down by the Gryffindor table. I couldn't help but to laugh at his expression. He shot me a look and leaned down to kiss me long and passionate. When we broke away we were both panting for air.

"What was that for?" I asked him still out of breath.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him again. Then I realized that everyone at the Gryffindor table was looking at us. I blushed. Luckily that was when the first years started flowing in. The sorting hat sang its song it began sorted students into the different homes. It was even more repaired since Voldemort had put it on fire.

Gryffindor got 12 new students, more then we usually got, and Slytherin only got five. Rawenclaw and Hufflepuff got 10 each. Then all of the delicious food appeared on the table and we dug in.

After a while we were all full so we decided to go up to the Gryffindor tower. The portrait of the fat lady was still hanging on the wall.

"Hermione, tell her the password," Ron said.

"But I don't know the password! Damn, we can't get in!" Then the fat lady spoke up.

"I can't deny Harry Potter and his friends in." The portrait hole swung up.

"Thanks," Harry muttered and crawled inside. I knew who much he hated special treatment. The common room was already empty; we had stayed at diner longer than the most of the other students. Harry and I took a seat in one of the big red chairs by the fireplace. I was sitting on his lap and it was so comfortable and warm. We were gazing into each others eyes and everything else seemed to be meaningless. Eventually we fell asleep there.

The next morning I woke up because someone was giggling. I looked around the room. A couple of second year boys and girls were sitting by one of the little tables eyeing Harry who was snoring with his head back. I shook him.

"What?" He woke up with a confused expression on his face.

"You were snoring."

"Sorry! I can't help it!" He turned his face to mine and kissed my lips softly. The second years snickered again. Harry saw them and they began laughing harder. He pursed his lips in amusement.

"You want to give them something even better to laugh about?" he whispered and leaned in for another kiss. It started as an innocent on the lips but then I felt his tongue on my lower lip and opened my mouth. When we'd been snogging for a few seconds I glared over at the second years and they all had an expression of disgust on their faces.

"Get a room!" one of the boys yelled and then they all slid out the portrait hole. Harry and I started laughing hard and loud. Then we went back to snogging. We must have woken some people up since only a few minutes later a couple of sulky students came down the stair from their dormitories, Ron and Hermione among them.

"Here we go again," Ron said and took out his schedule from his bag. "Another school year full of homework, stupid teachers and screwed up potions." He sighed deeply.

"It's not that bad," Hermione said. "We'll still have Slughorn in potions and he's pretty nice."

"He's not going to be so nice when he finds out that my skills in his subject have gotten much worse over the year without the halfblood prince," Harry sighed.

"Whatever," she said and rolled her eyes. Harry gave her a murderous look.

"Hurry up guys, our first class is in 5 minutes!" I said and looked at my own schedule. "And look, potions!" I said grinning at Ron and Harry who both groaned.

"Shit, we missed breakfast too! This is getting better and better." Ron slowly got up on his feet and me, Harry and Hermione followed him.

The line by the potions classroom had already disappeared into the dungeon when we got there. We sped up our steps and burst trough the door. Slughorn stopped talking.

"Late on your first day I see. Well, it doesn't matter take a seat," he said in a friendly voice. He continued talking.

"As I was saying, today you will be making veritaserum. It's a very complicated potion that takes about a month to complete. You are going to work in pairs and you will start now." I was just going to turn to Hermione when I felt Harry's hand on my shoulder and turned around. He gave me a pleading look.

"Please. Ron suck at potions."

"Okay okay, don't give me that look."

The rest of the day went by in a stressful blur. It was weird being back to school for all of us, and when we got back to the Gryffindor tower after diner we all fell asleep in front of the fire.

**So, now they're back at Hogwarts. Please tell me what you think! New chapter in 5 reviews. **


	4. Charms and Houseelves

**So... This is the new chapter, don't know what else to say about it… I have a question for you: should I put the rating up to M? Revieeeew! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

Chapter 4

2 weeks into October I was in the boys' dormitory. In Harry's bed with the purple drapes closed around us and a muffliato placed upon us. We'd been very careful when we snuck in at 1 in the morning, trying not to wake any of the boys. It was very dangerous doing something like this in the same room as your brother; Harry was practically risking his life. I could hear some of the other boys in the room snore and I stiffened a laugh. I could SO recognize Ron's goat snore. (A/N: That's something my dad does, hard to explain. ) I knew I had to get up and sneak out now before the others woke up, or Ron (and Dean) would kill Harry and me. My clothes were spread out between the covers and I quickly put them on. I kissed Harry on the cheek and carefully opened the drapes. Huh, no one up. The door to the stairs was opened a little bit and I peeked out of it to see if anyone was there. It was just Hermione who was sitting by a pile of books looking very concentrated. She probably wouldn't notice me… Of course she had to pick that moment to stretch and yawn and she saw me.

"Ginny? What were you doing there?"

"Shhh! If you wake Ron I will hex you!"

"You spent the night there again?" she said with amusement in her voice.

"Shut up!! You're talking to loud!" I hissed at her and closed the door. I slid down in the chair that was nearest and blew out my breath. "Don't tell me what to do!" I continued sulkily. "I love him, and he loves me."

"It's more like you can't keep your hands off each other," she said still with a tone of amusement.

"That too."

"I can't believe the others haven't found out yet!"

"Luckily they're all heavy sleepers. Once, we forgot the muffliato…" Hermione interrupted me with a gasp. "Calm down, no one woke up. If they had, Harry and I would both be laying in coffins in the ground right now." I laughed. "And don't tell me you and Ron haven't since we got to Hogwarts." Hermione blushed but she didn't say anything. It was just 7 in the morning and classes didn't start until 9, but I thought I'd go wake Harry up so we could go down to breakfast before anybody else. I snuck back up to the room I had just snuck out of and went to Harry's bed.

"Harry, Harry!" When he didn't respond I slapped him gently on the cheek.

"Ao! What did you do that for?" he whispered.

"You wouldn't wake up. Can you get dressed and come down to breakfast?" He nodded and bent down and picked up a pair of boxers from the floor.

"I'll wait downstairs!" He nodded again. I heard Ron grunt and I saw him sit up in his bed. He immediately saw me too.

"What are you doing here?" Then he looked at Harry's still bare chest. "You guys didn't..?"

"Are you stupid Ron?! We can't do that here!" I saw Harry laugh at me in the corner of my eye.

"Wass goen on?" one of the other boys, Simon Johnson asked.

"Apparently Ginny and Harry are…" Ron said.

"Gaah!" I screamed and stormed out of the room. "You stupid prat!" I yelled over my shoulder.

(A/N: Okay here's some Harry POV)

I was laughing my brains out.

"Ron you really know how to pick the right moments!" I managed to get out between the laughter attacks. Now all of the boys in the dormitory had woken up and I saw that they were very curious about what we were talking about.

"I already walked in on you once." I stopped laughing abruptly.

"Don't drag up that now! I'm not going to say I'm sorry so if that's what you're waiting for just… Shut up!"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked and rubbed his eyes.

"Harry and Ginny did it in HERE last night!" Ron yelled. Everyone in the room except me Ron and Dean started to roar with laughter. Dean looked like he wanted to hit me hard in the face.

"Are you serious?!" Simon fell down from his bed and tears were streaming down his face, he was laughing so hard.

"If any of this leaves this room I will kill all of you," I said, grabbed my bag and walked after Ginny. When Hermione saw me running down the stairs she just pointed at the portrait hole. I quickly jumped through it and saw Ginny's red hair disappear around the corner.

"Ginny!" I called after her. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Ron's an idiot!" she said angrily when I reached her.

"I know baby, I know," I said and took her in my arms. I felt her anger slip away.

"I hate when you do that," she murmured against my chest but I heard a smile in her voice.

We walked hand in hand down to the great hall that was almost completely empty except for a few Ravenclaws, McGonagall and Slughorn. We sat down at the empty Gryffindor table and started piling up food on our plates. Soon Hermione and Ron joined us. Ginny ignored Ron and he ignored her right back. Hermione and I exchanged worried looks. When Ginny and Ron, both with their Weasley temper, fought it was always hell being near them. The rest of breakfast was silent. I guess the other 7 year boys hadn't told anyone since they were the only ones who were looking at us snickering. Ron shot them a look that said don't-make-me-murder-you. That shut them up. For two seconds.

We went to our first class, DADA (defense against the dark arts). Our new professor, Belladonna Corona, was really good. The only problem was that she was very beautiful; I think she was part veela. She was about 30 years old but still all of the boys in school were drooling over her. Not me though, I had found the love of my life. I tried to explain that to Ginny when she confronted me. She still looked suspicious but I think she believed me a little at least. Ron had always had a special weakness for veelas, but since Fleur he knew that they could be very vicious. Besides, he didn't want to piss Hermione off. Today we were going to learn the Patronus charm. Most of the class already knew that spell, at least half of it had been members of DA.

"Very good, very good," Professor Corona said in her low and pleasant voice when she saw Hermione's otter burst out of her wand. Ginny's horse was already cantering around the room with my stag beside it. Ron was having trouble with getting his terrier to appear for some reason.

After the two hour lesson we went down to lunch. Ron and Ginny still weren't speaking. We had another meal under silence. Hermione and I sighed.

The next lesson was charms. We were supposed to do laughing charms but Flitwick made the mistake by putting Ron and Ginny together as a pair. The only thing they did for half an hour was trying to burn up each others eyebrows. Ginny succeeded twice. Eventually Flitwick noticed and made the browless Ron and Ginny switch with me and Hermione. Then I got a chance to talk to Ron.

"Please Ron, just drop it. Why are you even mad at her? You usually get mad at me."

"I can't blame you. She does that to men. She's such a slut!"

"Don't call her a slut!" I said but at the same time I was laughing (Ron managed to do a laughing charm) so it didn't sound do threat full. "Fine that was the last time we did it in our dormitory, happy now?"

"A little," admitted Ron.

"Good. Apologize to her after class."

"Why do I have to…!"

"Just do it okay?"

"Fine!" Ron muttered. I cast a spell at him and he started laughing.

Later Ron, Hermione, I and Ginny were walking down the hallway on our way to transfiguration. Hermione had just grew Ron's eyebrows back due to the fact that everyone we passed laughed and it really annoyed her. Ron cleared his throat.

"Look, Ginny I'm sorry okay? I overreacted." Ginny glared at him.

"You're forgiven. But don't let this happen again." She smiled and they shook hands. I was very relieved.

Ginny's POV

October went fast and soon it was going to be Halloween. I'd always loved the Halloween parties at Hogwarts so I was really looking forward to it. This year it was going to be even better, because this time I had Harry. Last year most of the party had been a huge chaos, since that was when Neville and I broke into Snape's office and tried to steal the sword. (A/N: I don't think that was when they actually tried to steal the sword, but in this story it was then.) Man, we'd been punished for that. I still had scars from were the cruciatus curses had hit me.

"What should we do for Halloween?" Harry asked. We were down in the common room. I was sitting on his lap reading our charms book.

"Go to the party I guess," I said and turned the page. "What else is there to do?"

"You know we're getting an extra free day. I'm going for a quick visit to Grimmauld place. I already checked with McGonagall if it was okay. You wanna come?"

"Shore!" I cupped his face in my hand and kissed him. He kissed me back and moved a little closer.

"Um, we're still here! And so is the rest of Gryffindor!" Ron said and looked around. Everybody in the room was watching us again. Why were they so interested in seeing us kiss all the time? Perves. It seemed like Harry was thinking the same thing because he said:

"Hey, get back to doing your own stuff and leave us alone!" A few people looked away with embarrassed expressions but most of them just got more interested. Harry sighed and lifted me up. I squealed. He carried me through the portrait hole and down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked and giggled.

"The room of requirement." (A/N: Is it called that? sorry, I'm gonna stop disturbing you now!)

"And what are we going to do there?" I said with a seductive smile.

"Whatever you want, I promise!" He kissed my forehead. "But we can't stay up too long, we're leaving at six tomorrow." I groaned.

"How will we be getting there?"

"Side along apparition."

"Then why do we have to leave so early? I was looking forward to sleep in," I whined and he chuckled at me.

"I want to spend as much time there as possible. I have to clean," he said and made a grimace.

"Is that why you brought me?"

"No, I just thought that it would be nice to have a whole house to ourselves," he said with an innocent smile. I snorted but then I felt a little exited too. No brothers, parents, or students to disturb.

The next day…

We woke up at six thirty and went down to Hogsmeade. Outside honeydukes we decided to apparate away. God, I hated that feeling. Even worse than going by portkey. We landed on the steps outside the door at Grimmauld place. We stepped inside and I was worried about the hexes that the order had placed upon the place. But nothing happened. Harry explained.

"With Voldemort dead the order didn't see any reason to keep the protection spell, exept the Fidelius charm of course." I looked around the hall. The coat rack that Tonks always knocked over was leaned against the wall. Coats hang neatly on it. The big portrait of Mrs. Black was still hanging on the other side of the room, the drapes open.

"Bloodtraitors, filth in my ancestors house…!"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled at her and made a swished his wand. The drapes flew together again and a silencing charm was placed upon the screaming old woman. "I have to find a way to get that off there," Harry muttered. We entered the kitchen. Everything there was sparkling clean.

"Wow, Kreatcher(I'm sorry if it's not spelled like that) kept it clean," Harry said in a stunned voice. At the same time as Harry said his name Kreacher appeared in front of us.

"Welcome home master!" he said with a deep bow. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Um, no thanks maybe lat…" I shot him a pleading look. "Alright, but just something small then."

"Yes master," the houseelf said with another bow.

Harry and I walked into the living room. It looked slightly cleaner than the last time we were here, at least there were no doxy eggs in the curtains.

The rest of the day we spent cleaning, with Kreachers help. Harry managed to get him to move away from under the sink and up to the attic instead. We also convinced him to use his elf magic to get down 

Mrs. Blacks portrait. He took it up to his new "room". We had been planning to rip down the half naked girl posters from Sirius walls, but they were completely stuck. At least we cleaned up the rest of the room. I saw that it was painful for Harry going through his godfathers old things and he didn't say anything the whole time we were in there. We gave the same treatment to the rest of the house.

When we were dune we were pretty satisfied with ourselves. Harry told Kreacher to keep it clean until he came back. The elf took this as a command to start cleaning immediately. We let him do as he wanted because he looked so happy while he was doing it. He loved to be told what to do again.

Harry and I celebrated a bit before we went back to Hogwarts. On the floor in Sirius room. And several other rooms. We were enjoying our freedom to the fullest.

At 6 we decided to go back to Hogwarts. We apperated to the gates, opened them and entered. When we stepped into the great hall it was already diner, and I could see Hermione's brown bushy hair by the Gryffindor table with Ron's bright red hair next to her. I ran up to them.

"Hi Hermione!" I said and hugged her.

"Hi Gin! Where have you two been all day?" She said and looked from me to Harry.

"We've been at Grimmauld place, um, cleaning," I said and blushed. Hermione smiled, but luckily Ron didn't notice.

"Dig in!" Ron said and shoved some more pie onto his plate. "The house elves have outdone themselves this time!" Harry and I sat down, me with the blush starting to pale. I ate so much that it felt like I wasn't going to be able to walk. We went up to the common room holding hands, feeling how much we really loved each other.

**Jay, I've been updating good lately! Today is actually my birthday, and I would be really happy if you left me a present in form of a review!**


	5. Presents and Interventions

**Now, it's Christmas... I've been getting some comments about my plots and stuff and just so you know, it's not all following the deathly hallows book. Like the fact that Fred is still alive. And thank you for the little comment about Harry taking runes instead of herbology, I've changed that now. But I appreciate constructive criticism to help me improve my writing. Thank you for showing interest in my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does. **

Chapter 5

The 22ond December I was sitting by the kitchen table at the Burrow. Mum was babbling on about some new book on magic herbs that she just read. I was not listening at all. On the other side of the table Harry was sitting, trying to write an essay Slughorn gave us over the holiday. He was concentrating hard, and he looked so cute.

"Mrs. Weasley, what's the herb you put in Felix felicis last? I forgot that book at school…" He scratched the back of his head with his quill, a concerned look on his face.

"It's black orchid dear."(A/N: I'm just making that up.)

"Thanks!" he said and quickly wrote it down. Dad entered the kitchen and gave mum a kiss before he sat down and took a gingerbread biscuit from the basket on the table.

"So, Harry. When are you planning to move to Grimmauld place? Ginny told me you were thinking about it." Harry shot me an amused look.

"After I've taken my N.E.W.T s probably. The place is already cleaned up and ready to move in to. Kreacher is being very helpful. He is a house elf after all."

"But won't it be very lonely there, just that old house elf as company?" Mum asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't." Harry grinned at me. He had already asked if I wanted to move in with me there, and of course I had said yes. I loved him and couldn't be away from him. We just had to hide it from mum, she wasn't big on living together before marriage.

"Well, if you think so dear." Mum got up from her chair and went over to the stove to start making diner. I grabbed Harry's hand and yanked him out of the room. He looked surprised.

"But I have to…" I silenced him with a kiss. He looked even more surprised. I started pulling him up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked and looked suspicious.

"Can't a girl do something special for her boyfriend?" I smiled innocently. A grin started to form on his face as he followed me. I tore up the door to my room and pushed him down on the bed. I locked the door behind me.

"I have a little idea…" I whispered in his ear. I closed my fingers around the small purple bottle in my pocket and showed it to him. He gasped and I laughed at his reaction.

"Don't be embarrassed. We'll do mine first and save yours for another occasion." I heard him start breathing more even.

"What, yours is that bad?" He just nodded.

"I'll go first," I said and put the bottle to my lips. The potion tasted like strawberries and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. I gave it to Harry and he did the same as I. Then we both fell into some kind of trance.

We woke up on a beach in the Caribbean. There were no other people there and the waves slowly rolled up the shore. I looked down and realized I was naked and so was Harry. We were lying on the ground close to each other. Harry gave me an amused smile.

"This is your secret dream? Being together on a beach?"

"You're forgetting the most important part. No brothers!" Harry laughed at me.

"If they knew this they would kill me. A long painful death."

"But they don't," I said and wrapped my arms around him. We began kissing and the water was flowing over our feet.

Later…

"That was brilliant," Harry panted. "I think that was our best one yet."

"Yeah," I said, just as out of breath as he was. "The only minus is the sand that got stuck everywhere." He laughed.

"Why did you want to do this today anyway? Why couldn't you wait until Christmas? Then you wouldn't have to spend money on a gift…"

"You're just too hot, that's all. Besides, I have already bought you something."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"I'm not telling you." He made a puppydog face.

"Oh no, that worked one time and it's not happening again!" He leaned on his elbow.

"Did the bottle say when we can leave this place? We'll be late for diner and your mum will get suspicious."

"We can get out of here as soon as we both want. And I agree that we should do that now." Just when I said that we were back in my bedroom in the exact same position as we'd been in at the beach. We 

were still naked. I was wondering where my clothes went, and then I saw them all lying in a neat pile on the floor. Classy.

"Just so you know, that is something I definitely want to do again," Harry said and kissed me. That's when we heard mums piercing voice from downstairs.

"Harry, Ginny, DINER!"

We quickly grabbed our clothes, threw then on and ran down the stairs. In the kitchen everybody was already sitting and eating. Since it was Christmas soon everybody was there. Fred, George, Bill, Fleur (3 months pregnant), Charlie, his girlfriend Amelia, dad, Ron and Hermione.

"I called you five times why didn't you come down?"

"I…we…" I started rambling. She looked at me with a suspicious hint in her eyes.

"Ginerva, why is your hair all messy? And why is your top button undone? And your skirt inside out?" She glanced at my chest and down to my skirt. All my brothers looked up with confused and suspicious expressions. I closed the button immediately. I could see that mum knew what was going on. I made a pleading face and glanced over at my brothers. Their eyes darkened when they looked at Harry, who just was very embarrassed. Mum gave me a "we'll-talk-about-this-after-diner" sort of look.

"Let's just eat," she said and sat down. Harry and I followed her example. I could see Harry moving as far away from Bill as possible. He had a murderous expression on his face and the scars doubled the effect. I was worried about what was going to happen after diner.

Harry's POV

Later that night when I was going to Ron's bedroom to sleep (now that Fred and George were home I had to move) I felt someone grabbing my collar and pulling it. I fell backwards into Charlie's room. All of the Weasley brothers were there, including Ron. Fred let go of my shirt and locked the door. He sat down on the bed and crossed his arms.

"What have you been doing to our sister?" George asked. I got scared. He sounded really mad. The others looked twice as bad. Ron was the only one looking a little regretful. He mouthed "They made me do it". I didn't care I was mad at him for doing this to me.

"What, Ron haven't told you?" I tried to sound as mocking as possible.

"Yes, he did and what the hell!" Bill yelled, got up and went to face me. "In the dormitory?!" Now I really wanted to murder Ron and I think he noticed, because he sunk deep down in his chair.

"That's not any of your business!" I hissed.

"You assaulting our sister is!"

"Just so you know, it's usually she who wants to…"

"Whoa! Don't get into any details!" Charlie said with a disgusted face.

"I'm just saying, Ron does the same kind of stuff with Hermione and no one seems to get all worked up about that do they?"

"That's different!" George said between gritted teeth.

"How exactly is that different?"

"Ron's a guy, he knows how to take care of himself, and Ginny doesn't always know how to do that."

"GINNY don't know how to take care of herself?!" I said with a snort.

"You know, he has a point," Ron said carefully. Every ones heads turned towards him now.

"What, since when hasn't Ginny known how to take care of herself? Her bat bogey hex really is excellent…" By this comment Bill backed up a bit and the others faces relaxed a little.

"I guess he's right…" Charlie mumbled.

"Yeah…" George said and focused his eyes on the floor.

"But if you hurt her..!" Bill said in a dangerous voice.

"Don't worry, I won't!" I turned around and walked out of the room. It could have gone worse, I thought to myself.

Ginny's POV

After diner mum dragged me in the living room. Hermione was there too. She pushed me down on the couch before I had time to protest.

"You don't think I know what's going on huh?" she asked.

"I was hoping you didn't…"

"I'm not going to interfere with this…"

"That's a first…" I mumbled. She shot me an angry look before continuing.

"I'm not going to interfere, you are an adult and you can make your own decisions. I just hope you're being careful; you don't want to get pregnant yet. That's why I'm going to teach you some contraception spells."

"Please mum, I already know all of the spells! Otherwise I would already have like ten babies…" The last part was more for myself. "But why is Hermione here?" I added. "Do you know if she and Ron have been sleeping together?" Hermione blushed deeply.

"No I don't but I still think it's good if she learns some spells anyway."

"Hermione knows every spell that exists probably, right Hermione?" Hermione nodded and blushed again. "So if that was it I'm just going to go now," I said and got up from the couch and pulled Hermione with me.

"My room, now!" I whispered in her ear. She followed me up the stairs. As soon as I had closed the door I started talking.

"We used the love potion!" I blurted out.

"You're kidding me!? Now, in a house full of people?"

"I couldn't wait anymore," I confessed and smiled guiltily.

"Well, how was it?" Hermione looked really curious.

"It was the best I've ever had!" I said and Hermione squealed. "It was so worth the fact that mum found out."

"I actually think Ron and I are going to use it on Christmas Eve," Hermione said and giggled.

"Ron is going to flip!"

At 10 o'clock on Christmas Eve we were all downstairs in the living room talking and drinking firewhisky. There were lots of laughing and shouting since we were all a little drunk. At eleven Hermione dragged Ron up the stairs. I smiled to myself.

Harry and I fell asleep at one in the morning on the couch. Mum and dad decided not to wake us; they just went up to their room.

I woke up the next morning in a very uncomfortable position. Harry was laying half on top of me and my head had slid down to the floor. My legs were hanging over the back support. How on earth did I end up like this? I thought to myself and carefully glided down from the couch. I got up and stretched. Gosh my neck hurt! On the floor beside me there were two piles of presents, one marked Ginny and the other marked Harry. I smiled and nudged the snoring boy on the couch.

"Darling, it's morning." I didn't get any respond so I went back to looking at the presents.

"Already?" I heard Harry's muffled voice say.

"Yep! And the presents are here!" He rolled off the couch and came to sit beside me. He let out a big yawn.

"Let's start opening them sleepyhead!" I said and brushed my lips slightly to his. "I'll go first!" I picked out a big uneven package which I knew was from mum, and when I opened it there was a knitted blue sweater with a broomstick on it. Harry opened his and he got a bright green one, it matched his eyes exactly, with a flying owl on it. We pulled the sweaters over our heads and continued going through our gifts. From Fred and George I got a big box from WWW, from Bill and Fleur the book: Most famous chasers through all times, from Ron a large box of Bertie Botts. Charlie gave me a small model of a Norweigan Ridgeback (A/N: Hagrid's dragon Norbert was a Norweigan Ridgeback). It was flying around the room shooting puffs of smoke on me and Harry. From mum and dad I got a new pair of party robes, and from Hermione I got a homework planner (A/N: Harry and Ron got the same planner for Christmas in the half blood prince). I opened it and immediately it started yelling at me about all the books I had to read and tests. At last it was only Harry's gift left. I saw that my gift to Harry was still lying unopened on his pile too.

"Come on, open mine now!" I said and tugged him in the side. He took the small package and ripped off the paper. Inside there was a small box and he opened it. On the bottom there was a small silverchain with a tiny broom attached to it. Harry picked it up and read the letters carved into it: I love you.

"It's okay if you don't like it I can…" I started rambling but Harry silenced me with a kiss.

"I love it. And I love you." He kissed me again. "Now it's your turn. Open mine!" I picked up the square box and took off the paper. Inside there was a velvet box, just like the one I gave Harry. I opened it and gasped. A beautiful ring with sapphires was lying on the fabric. Harry took it from me and went down on one knee.

"Ginny, I love you with all of my heart and I will continue to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered. He put the ring onto my finger. I threw my arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the mouth. He put his arms around me too and kissed me back with all of his heart.

"I love you so much!" I whispered to him. Then a thought hit me. Mum. "What's mum going to say? We aren't even out of school yet!" Harry shushed me and put me down on the couch.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to tell her yet."

"I think we'd better wait a while, or she'll think we're rushing in to something. How about we tell her at Easter?" Harry groaned. "What?"

"I won't be able to see you wearing that ring for another 4 months?" He pouted. "Do you understand how good the feeling of knowing that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you is to me? The ring is a symbol of that."

"I think I might have an idea…" I pulled him over me and began kissing him passionately. None of us saw the toss of red hair that disappeared from the doorway.

**What did you think? Who is the mystery person in the doorway? In the next chapter you will find out… Drop a review before you go!**


	6. Nightmares and Arguments

**Neeew chapter! Don't know what else to say… Whatever**

Chapter 6

The rest of Christmas day Harry and I were acting mushy and in love. It was hard to shake off the feeling even though everybody seemed disgusted about the fact that we would search up mistletoes just so we could kiss even more. We would shoot each other loving looks and go around holding hands all the time. Even at diner we were sitting close together and pecked between each bite. The ring was slid down in my pocket and I squeezed it from time to time. Every time I did that I just had to kiss Harry due to the feeling that filled my heart. The rest of the family was giving us weird looks and I could see Hermione's little smirk when she thought I wasn't looking.

That night when we went upstairs to go to bed, this time at 2 in morning (still the earlier than everybody else) we were saying good night outside my room. Harry was leaning against the wall and I had my legs wrapped around him. We were kissing deep and passionate.

"Come on; let's go inside my room…" I whispered to him. "I want to spend the night with my _fiancée…" _Harry put his hand on the handle and pushed the door open. He backed two steps. Then we heard someone clear his throat. Ron.

"Go away Ron," Harry said, his mouth still glued to mine.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you," Ron said and looked down to the floor.

"Please, can't it wait?" I quickly glanced towards him. His face expression was gloomy. I sighed dejectedly and let go of Harry, who groaned. I giggled and kissed him.

"I'll be right back and then just to make up for this, I'm going to…" I whispered in his ear and he gasped (A/N: I'm not going to put in what she tells him cause then I would have to put the rating up to M. xD). I let out another giggle and left the room with Ron. He led the way up to the attic.

"Why did we have to go all the way up here, whatever you want to say you could just have told me downstairs," I said and sat down on the filthy floor. Around us there were piles of old toys. I saw my old stuffed unicorn Bonnie, Ron's first toy broom and some of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes'(A/N: Is it called that?) prototypes. Ron sat down next to me.

"I saw you and Harry this morning."

"And? What did you see?"

"It's more what I heard." I felt all of the color disappear from my face. He knew Harry and I were getting married.

"I just wanted to be sure that you know what you're doing."

"Ron this is really none of your business," I said. "Please don't tell mum!" I added in a desperate voice.

"I won't. I'm just trying to figure out, why now?"

"It's not like we're really getting married now, we are going to wait until after the N.E.W.Ts at least, maybe longer. There is NO need to tell ANYONE yet!" When Ron heard the desperate tone in my voice he even smiled a little.

"You have SERIOUS issues with our mother."

"I know but this isn't the time to talk about that, because right now Harry is downstairs waiting for me to…(censored xD)"

"Oh GOD!" Ron yelled. "Why did you tell me that?! I have to puke!" He ran out of the room and I understood he was heading for the bathroom. Mission accomplished! I snickered and went back to my room. Harry was sitting on the bed waiting for me and when I opened the door he looked up. I skipped up to him and pushed him down on his back. My hands traced up under his shirt and I felt his toned abs. His hands did the same thing on me. When he tried to unhook my bra I stopped him.

"Just let me do all the work tonight…" I bent down to kiss him.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he said and kissed me back.

"No more talking." He laughed at this comment but stayed quiet for a few seconds at least.

The rest of the Christmas holiday was pretty boring. Harry and I were still acting disgustingly mushy and loving. We got quite a few comments about it but I was so happy it didn't matter. Besides, we snuck of to Grimmauld place for some intimacy a couple of times. The night before we went back to school we were lying in Harry's bed in a spoon position. Harry's arm was around my waist stroking my stomach.

"This is really nice," he said and kissed my collarbone. "Just lying here, all alone. We won't be able to this at all when we go back to Hogwarts."

"I know, but when we're married we'll be able to do this all the time," said I.

"Not when we have kids," he said. I wasn't surprised, I knew he wanted kids, and I wanted kids too. I could already imagine small blackhaired babies running around. We had talked about it about a week ago. It had come up when we talked about Fleur and her pregnancy. He had told me he wanted four children, but I only wanted two, so we had compromised and decided on three. I knew it was kind of early talking about children but Harry's just like that. He always wants to do everything immediately. And he had never had a family of his own, so I guess that it was even more important to him because of that.

"Yeah, but it will all be worth it in the end. And when they go to Hogwarts we can be alone again."

"It so great planning our life as married together. Still, we haven't even set a date for the wedding yet."

"I think we need to talk to mum before we do that. She really wants to plan my wedding, she's been telling me that ever since I was a little girl, and I don't want to break her heart."

"I understand. It's not like we're getting married next week or something anyway." That's when the door burst open and laundry flew around the room.

"You're getting married?!" mum screamed.

"Mum, what did I tell you about eavesdropping on me and Harry?" I said but then I saw mums big, beaming smile. She was literally jumping up and down with joy.

"My little girl is getting married! Let me see the ring!" She grabbed my left hand. "Where is it?" she sounded confused. I pulled it out of my pocket and she gasped.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" she shrieked and hugged me and Harry. "What's the date?"

"We wanted to tell you before we set a date so…" I sighed. "We weren't planning on telling any of you until at least Easter, but that's kind of ruined."

"Oh we have to start planning the wedding!"

"Mum, calm down, we just want something small with our closest friends. Let's not do this now," said I and sat up. I saw someone else in the doorway. Mum's yelling had attracted other people.

"What's going on?" Bill asked in a confused voice. I could see Charlie peeking over his shoulder. I groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Why can't you keep a secret in this house?" I said to Harry and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Harry and Ginny are getting married!" Mum started to jump up and down again.

"Oh," Bill looked a bit shocked. "I didn't think you were that serious." Then a small smile formed on his lips. "Well, congratulations I guess. Hope you know what you're getting into," he said turned to Harry. I threw a pillow at him and Harry chuckled.

"Yeah congrats," Charlie said. "Wait, is that why you've been acting so… stupid?" Now it was his turn to get hit by a pillow. Even more people showed up in the doorway. One of them was dad and mum ran towards him and hugged him. He got a kiss on the lips too.

"We were just wondering what all of this noise was about," Fred said and looked at mum and dad with a disgusted face. You would have thought he would have gotten used to people kissing by then, since he and Katie Bell were together and they were pretty serious. I suppose it's always weird watching your parents kiss. And icky.

"That's it, everybody out!" I yelled and pointed my wand at my annoying family. They were all pushed out of the room. I heard a click as the door locked. "You should really put a fidelius charm on this room," 

I mumbled and Harry snickered. "What are you laughing at, this is bad. They weren't supposed to know yet!"

"You know, your mother's got like a sixth sense when it comes to these things. She would have figured it eventually. I actually think she was already suspecting something," Harry mumbled into my neck. "You smell really good…"

"Don't try to distract me you git!" I said but at the same time Harry's tongue moved to my lips so it more sounded like a humming. "I hate you." I pouted at him.

"No you don't," he said and grinned. "You looove me!"

"Yes I do. And you love me too."

"Yes I do."

We both fell asleep on his bed on top of the covers, he still with his arms wrapped around me.

When I woke up the next morning I couldn't move. It was like Harry was clinging on to me for dear life. His arms were wrapped around me so hard it almost hurt. His forehead was sweaty and he was mumbling something in his sleep. He was probably having one of his nightmares again. I carefully turned around and faced him. He woke up by the movement. At first he looked startled, but then he saw me and his face expression calmed instantly.

"Were you having a bad dream again baby?" I said and stroked his cheek with the back of my hand. Harry nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I'd rather not." I kissed him on the nose before I crawled out of his grip.

"The train's leaving in an hour, we have to get up," I said and headed for the door. "I'm going to my room."

"Al right," he said and his voice was all choked up. I looked back at him. I saw tears on his cheeks and his glasses were all foggy. When he saw I was looking at him he quickly covered his face. I climbed back up on the bed and stroke the tears away from his cheeks.

"Tell me," I said and put my arms around him.

"I saw Tonks and Remus lying on the floor in the great hall, after they died. There's blood everywhere and Teddy's there. He keeps telling me it's my fault they're dead and…" He was quiet for a second." I've been having that dream constantly for weeks." New tears filled his eyes. "It was all my fault they died, if I would have turned myself in to Voldemort sooner they would still be alive. Now Teddy doesn't have any parents… I miss them"

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not your fault! They knew what they were doing when they joined the battle; they knew they were in danger. Stop blaming yourself!" I pulled myself away from him and looked into his eyes. His beautiful, emerald green eyes still filled with tears. They started pouring over and his cheeks got all wet again. I felt my own eyes tear up and hugged him.

"I miss them, too." We just sat like that for a while until we heard mum shout from downstairs.

"Hurry up!! We're leaving in two minutes!" Harry and I broke apart and I jumped down from the bed, heading for my room.

"Are you okay now?" I asked him and I noticed I sounded very concerned.

"I guess," he said and wiped his face with his hand. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

I ran across the hall to my room and grabbed my trunk. I made it fly down the stairs by using Wingardium Leviosa. It was rather big and clumsy and I did hit down a few of our baby pictures from the walls. Still, it was better than the last time I tried, that time I knocked out a window. Harry was already sitting by the kitchen table. His face showed no signs of the fact that he had cried like two minutes ago, except for the expression. Ron entered the kitchen.

"Oh, good, Ron eat! I'm going to go get your father, how can he always disappear when he is needed?!" Mum was being pretty hysterical and when she ran out of the kitchen she almost knocked Hermione over. Hermione gave Harry a weird look.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Nothing," Harry said in an annoyed voice. His expression darkened even more and he took a new bite of his sandwich. Hermione frowned.

"But…" I grabbed her arm and squeezed it hard. "AUCH!" she yelled. I gave her a shut-up face and glanced over to Harry. I saw that he was like one comment away from kicking Hermione's ass. She understood what I meant and kept her mouth shut. Unfortunately Ron didn't.

"She's right, you really do look weird!" he said and sat down beside him. Harry clenched his fists under the table. I grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the way just before Harry's hand flew through the air.

"What the hell, man!?" Ron screamed from the floor. Harry didn't answer; he just kept eating his sandwich. "Idiot," Ron murmured under his breath.

"Just shut up!" I whispered to Ron. He gave me a suspicious look.

"What IS wrong with him? Have you been fighting?" he asked with a hint of hope.

"No. But I promise; he'll come around soon." I glanced over at Harry. He still looked like he wanted to murder someone. I had no idea how sadness could change to that kind of anger in such a short time. Mum darted back into the kitchen with her hands full of wands.

"What were these doing on the coffee table?! If you would have forgotten them you could have…"

"Thank you, mum!" Ron interrupted her. "Did you find dad?"

"Yes, he's waiting for you in the car! Get out!" She swept her wand and we all flew out of the room into the car in the backyard. Dad started it and we began driving on the countryroad.

"Mum's not coming?" I asked.

"Nah, I thought she wouldn't be so stressed if she stayed home," dad said. "I was wrong." We all laughed.

Later we pulled up on the King's Cross parking lot. We unloaded the car. People gave our owls weird looks. We ran through the barrier and entered platform 9 ¾. I gave dad a quick hug, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the train. There was an empty compartment in the front, near the drivers lounge. I pushed Harry inside and locked the door.

"You can't behave like an ass to Ron and Hermione, you know that right?" I said and looked him straight in the eye. I mean, I understood his problem, but I didn't like the way he was handling things. My Weasley temper was starting to show now. "You almost broke Ron's nose!"

"He started it!" Harry said and pouted.

"You are so childish!" I snarled at him. "That's exactly how Ron used to look when he didn't get candy when we went to Hogsmeade. When he was 4 years old!" Harry shot me a sulky look.

"You can't just act up like this whenever you have a bad dream, seriously!" I sighed. "I'm sorry that you dreamt about Remus and Tonks but still... This is not the way to deal with it."

"FINE! Then I'll just shut up then!" he yelled and threw himself down on the bench.

"You do that!" I answered and threw myself down on the opposite bench. I looked at the compartment door and saw Hermione's face. She was pointing at the door handle, and with a quick wave of my wand it popped open. Ron and Hermione looked from me to Harry with questioning expressions on their faces. They both sat down on my side, obviously remembering Harry's bad mood. Harry just snorted at them and stared out the window. I sighed. Hope I can talk some sense to him when we get to Hogwarts, I thought to myself.

**So, what'd you think? I'm sorry t took me 3 long days to update but I've been reading Breaking Dawn. Review! **


	7. Weddingpreps and Broomsticks

**Thanks for having "faith" in this story, it means a lot that so many people have read it and wants to keep reading it!**

Chapter 7

We arrived at Hogwarts late that evening. Harry sulked through all of diner and he didn't speak to us at all. I was so mad with him! He was acting like a big kid, and he knew it.

"Hey Ginny, can you talk to Harry?" Hermione asked in a low voice. We were just finishing dessert. "It's really depressing when he's like this. You're the only one he listens to." She took another bite of her ice cream.

"Yeah, I think I have to talk to him. But not today, I'll just let him cool off before I do anything." Hermione nodded and glanced over to Harry, who was trying to mush his pie with a fork. It looked more like he wanted to kill it. The other Gryffindors' were eyeing him with confused expressions. Even some of the teachers were looking. Eventually he gave up and stormed out of the great hall, heading for the Gryffindor tower. I sighed.

"Damn, I have to go talk to him NOW, before it gets any worse," I said to Ron and Hermione. I ran after him, and after two corridors I caught up with him.

"Harry!" I shouted. He kept walking in a fast pace. "WAIT!" He stopped and turned around to face me. When I reached him I was panting. I really need to get in shape, I thought to myself.

"What?" he asked. He had that murderous look on his face again.

"Hermione asked me to talk to you," I said and crossed my arms. "She's worried about you."

"And?"

"And I don't care if you behave like an ass, but I think your friends do! And I guess I care a little too," I said and shrugged. His expression softened.

"Really?"

"Of course you jackass! I love you!" I screamed at him.

"I love you too." Harry smiled.

We both threw our arms around each other and started kissing passionate. This is how our arguments always ended. I looked around to see where we could move and I saw a closet with cleaning supplies.

"Closet…" I whispered with my lips still stuck to his. I opened the door and pulled him inside.

Fifteen minutes later we walked through the portrait hole smiling like crazy. My lips were sore and swollen and so were Harry's but it didn't matter-we just kept smiling. Hermione looked up from her 

book with a little smirk and Ron's suspicious expression. Harry sat down in one of the big red chairs and pulled me onto his lap. My engagement ring shone in the light of the fire.

"Hey, I haven't seen your ring yet, show it to me!" Hermione said and grabbed my hand just like mum had. "Oh my god it's so beautiful!" she gasped and admired the sparkling sapphires with big eyes.

"Au! You're twisting my arm Hermione!" I yelled and tried to squirm out of her grip. Harry and Ron laughed.

"What is it with women?" Ron said to Harry and leaned back against his chair. "As soon as you show them an engagement ring and they all go nuts!" Harry laughed again and Hermione hit Ron on the arm.

"See! Auch, Hermione that really hurt!" Hermione shrugged and continued reading her book.

The weeks went by and everything at school went great. Harry and I were more in love than ever and I was the best student in 7: Th grade (well except for Hermione of course). Before you knew it, it was time to go home for Easter holidays (A/N: I don't know if they actually do that in the book but they do here!). I knew mum was going to be all over me and Harry trying to plan the wedding. I hadn't really thought about it at all, the wedding I mean. When you were at school it seemed so distant somehow.

I was just packing my trunk up in my dormitory (I had FINALLY learned how to perform the spell) when I heard a thud in the stairs. Since Harry I and Ron were the only people left in the tower, I knew it was one of them. I was confused, they both knew it was impossible for boys to come up to the girls dormitory. I grabbed my trunk and rode down the slide that had replaced the stairs. In the common room Harry was laying on the floor rubbing his head. Ron was sitting by one of the tables laughing loudly. I giggled at the scene and went over to Harry.

"Why did you try to come up there?" I said and patted him on the cheek. "I thought you got it when Ron tried a coupe of years ago." Ron abruptly stopped laughing.

"Oi! No one had told me that the stupid staircase would just disappear!" I just shot a disbelieving glance at him and turned my attention back to Harry. He was leaning on his elbow.

"I forgot…" Harry muttered and rubbed his head again. A big bump was already swelling on his forehead. "I was just going to tell you something, and I didn't think about where I was going, that's all." He blushed a little. I kissed him and accidently touched his forehead. He made a painful grimace. I kissed him again, a little more careful this time.

"Hey! Remember the rules, no snogging in front of me!" Ron shouted. I gave him a dazzling smile and bent down to kiss Harry again. Ron made vomiting noises.

"Do you want me to fix the bump?" I asked Harry when we broke apart. He nodded and I mumbled the spell. It immediately disappeared from his face. I leaned back, very satisfied with myself. That was the 

first time I had managed to do that so far, and I had to learn such simple spells if I wanted to become a healer.

"It's a pity Hermione couldn't come," I said and sighed. Hermione was spending the holiday at her parent's house. We'd already promised to send her lots of mum's treats.

We all grabbed our trunks and headed out to the carriages. On the ride to Hogsmeade we joked and laughed. It was going to be so nice to get the N.E.W.Ts off our minds. Hermione had been going on and on about schedules and stuff ever since February, so in one way it was just good that she was away in muggle London.

"You know mum going to be completely crazy, right?" I said to Harry, who had his arm around my shoulders. "She's going to be all over us talking about the wedding. I'm just warning you." He laughed.

"I know; I know you're mother. I've lived with her for every summer for the last 7 years. I've picked up a few things." Now it was mu turn to laugh.

We got on the Hogwarts express and started the long ride home. I fell asleep with my head on Harry's lap after about ten minutes, and I slept until the train rolled up on the platform. Mum was waiting for us and as soon as we had gotten off the train she smothered us in hugs and kisses.

"Uh, mum!" Ron whined and squirmed in her grip. "I'm eighteen!"

"Don't be silly Ronald!" mum said and planted another kiss on his forehead. Harry and I chuckled. "And Harry and Ginny! I've got so much planned for you to do!" Now it was Harry's turn to be attacked by another round of kisses and hugs. We shot me a terrified look.

"Told you so!" I mouthed to him behind mum's back.

We apparated back to the burrow where dad, Bill and Fleur were waiting. Fleur's stomach had gotten rather large; she was now seven months pregnant. But it was just her stomach that was big; the rest of her body was perfectly slender. I supposed it was some kind of veela thing. Both she and Bill were absolutely beaming with joy. Fred, George and their girlfriends were arriving for diner in a few hours, and so were Charlie and his girlfriend Amelia.

Ron, Harry and I brought up our trunks to our rooms. Harry and I hid in mine for a few hours, just to get away from mum. She'd been having this smug face expression ever since we got home, and that only meant one thing. Wedding preps. Be afraid, be very afraid. I knew she was expecting something big and spectacular, just like Bill's and Fleur's wedding, but I just thought that was too much. We wanted a small gathering, just our closest friends, and NOT Aunt Muriel. When mum called us down for diner I was a bit worried.

Fred and his girlfriend Katie Bell and George and his girlfriend Annie Smith were already sitting by the kitchen table. Harry and I sat down just as Fleur and Bill entered the room. Ron followed them with a 

sulky expression on his face. Seeing all the couples made him miss Hermione, I guess. Even though they fought, like, a lot, they still loved each other. Fighting was just their way of showing it in one way. I think.

Anyway, we started eating. Everybody was talking and joking around. It was a nice family diner.

About halfway through Fred and George rose from their chairs. George cleared his throat and everybody turned their attentions to the twins.

"Listen up everyone; we've got an announcement to make!" George called out and squeezed Annie's hand tightly. I saw that Fred was doing the same thing to Katie's hand.

"As you all know, we have all been dating, and living together, for a long time," Fred said and shot a wary look at mum, who'd grunted by the 'living-together' comment. "Well, what I'm trying to tell you is… We're getting married!"

"All of you?" dad asked.

"Yep, they even proposed at the same time," Katie said and grinned. "It was pretty comical." Annie grinned too.

"That's great news!" Bill said and pounded Fred in the back, and at the same time mum threw her arms around George's neck showering him in kisses. She went over to Fred and he got the same treatment. Then she went over to both Katie and Annie and hugged them too.

"This is so wonderful!" she squealed. "Three weddings! I have so much planning to do!"

"Yes, eet eez wonderful!" Fleur said and leaned back in her chair, stroking her stomach. Bill put his hand upon hers and gave her an adoring look. He bent over and kissed her.

"Hey, this is supposed to be about us, you know!" George said to them and bounced back down on his chair. Fred sat down beside him.

"That's great, congratulations guys!" said Ron and I heard that he tried to sound sincere, but it just sounded half-heartedly. I knew he was thinking about proposing to Hermione, but he just couldn't get it right (he'd told me a few weeks ago, since he wanted to hear my opinion). Hermione didn't like rushing into things so neither me nor Ron knew what she was going to answer. And Ron had always been a coward, so I was guessing it would take a while until mum needed to plan another wedding.

After diner Harry and I went up to my room. We were just fooling around when the door burst open and mum came running in, her arms crowded with wedding magazines, both muggle and wizard ones. Harry quickly rolled off me and blushed. He was so cute when he blushed! Then I remembered mum.

"Aw, mum!" I groaned. "Why don't you ever knock!?"

"I'm sorry dears, but I have to show you this!" She dumped all of the magazines on the bed Harry and I were sitting on. Then she started talking.

**Much, **_**much**_** later**

Late that evening mum left our room after babbling about wedding stuff for over 5 hours. 5 freaking hours! We didn't even get to go for a bathroom break! It'd been horrible, and I was so exhausted that I just wanted to sleep.

"That was nice, huh?" I asked Harry sarcastically.

"I thought she'd never leave!" Harry groaned and fell back onto the bed. "Even though I really, _really _want to marry you, this was terrible."

"You should have seen her when she was planning Bill's wedding. I didn't think that she could be any worse than that, but she proved me wrong!" I laid down beside him and snuggled up against his chest. "I feel bad for Fred, George, Katie and Annie. I don't think she's started planning with them yet."

"Poor them. And they don't even know it's coming." Harry sighed and put his arms around me.

"Well I'm not warning them! If we had to take this without a warning so do they!" Harry laughed and kissed my cheek. I yawned and looked at the clock. It was about one in the morning. Harry followed my glance.

"We should really get some sleep. Your mum's going to be all over us tomorrow, too."

"Yeah," I said and yawned again. "I can't believe how tired I am." Harry kissed my forehead and started climbing out of my bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he said and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked and sat up.

"Um, to my room?" Harry said and sounded confused.

"If you leave I'm going to have nightmares about huge chocolate cakes trying to eat me and wedding dresses choking me with their thin, white sleeves." I shuddered. Harry chuckled and jumped back down on the bed.

"Alright. I'll sleep here."

"Thank you!" I gave him a peck on the lips and settled down in the bed. Just when I was about to fall asleep I heard Harry whisper something in my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I mumbled back to him. I was almost sleeping but I had to turn around to look at him. He had a mischievous grin on his face. I knew what that meant.

"Oh, please baby, I'm too tired," I groaned. He looked a slight bit disappointed.

"Fine. Let's just go to sleep then." He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep. Damn, why did he have to look so cute? How was I supposed to resist him now? I started kissing him deeply and passionately.

The next morning Harry and I decided to go on a broom ride. We were going to hide out by "our" big oak down in the valley. To get rid of mum, you know. I didn't have the heart not to warn Fred and George, so they were hiding with their girlfriends too. Fred was with Katie at the store and George and Annie had decided to make a visit to some friends in Wales.

So, at 7 in the morning Harry and I went out to the broom shed and grabbed Harry's firebolt. He sat up on it and I sat up behind him. I put my arms around his waist and we lifted up in the air. I had never flown with the firebolt earlier, so I was really surprised at how fast it could go.

When we got to our spot we immediately threw ourselves down on the grass, enjoying our mother freedom.

"Harry," I said to Harry and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, now with all this talking about the wedding, what do YOU want?"

He thought about it a second and then he said;

"I just really want a small gathering with our closest friends, it doesn't matter where we are or what we eat or any of that stuff, the only important thing is that I get to be with you."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" I said and kissed him.

"What about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing actually, nothing matters except you." We kissed again.

The rest of the day we spent by the oak, kissing, sunbathing, and just talking. At 5 o'clock we decided that we had to go home, since we were both very hungry.

When we got back to the burrow mum was furious. She was all: "Where've you been, you missed lunch! I was so worried!". Great. Hermione had arrived when we were gone and she and Ron were sitting on the couch gazing into each others eyes with such adoring looks it made me want to vomit. As soon as mum had calmed down she started talking about wedding preps again.

The next 2 days were going to be very, very long.

**I'm sorry you guys, it took me over a week to update, but school started last Tuesday and I've been very busy. The chapter wasn't that good either, I'll make it up to you in the next one…**


	8. Broken Bones and Flying

**OMG, I can't believe it's already chapter 8 of this story... Yay! And I know I haven't really updated as often as I did in the summer, but I've started a new school that's quite demanding so… But I'm trying as hard as I can to get out at least 2 chaps a week.**

**Warning! This chapter has more foul language than I usually use…**

Chapter 8

"Gin, could you pass me the chocolate frogs?" Ron said and leaned back against the bench. We were on the train on our way back to Hogwarts after the Easter holiday. Harry, Ron, me and Hermione were sharing a compartment. I threw the frogs at Ron's head. They got stuck in his hair.

"What's up with you?" Ron said and tried to untangle the package.

"It's the N.E.W.Ts!" I groaned. "We're going to have to start studying for them as soon as we get back to Hogwarts!"

"You haven't started studying yet?" Hermione asked in a disbelieving voice. "I started in February."

"That's my girl!" Ron said and kissed her.

"Like **you**'ve started studying yet?" said Harry. "When we had our O.W.Ls you started studying 2 days before them. I'm really surprised you passed at all." Ron smacked the back of his head and Hermione and I laughed.

"Anyway, if I'm going to get into healer school if have to have very good grades. There's so much pressure." I sighed. "It would just be SO much easier if I could just play quidditch or something."

"If you got a contract with a team you could do that," Ron said and shrugged. "I heard the holyhead harpies are looking for a new chaser."

"Really? I didn't know that…" I began to think. What if I could get a contract with the harpies? Then I wouldn't have to go through six years of healer school. Everything would be so much easier. And then I could spend much more time with Harry. Except when I had games and training of course. But there's no point even thinking about it, it's never going to happen anyway. I sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"Just how much easier it would be if I could get a contract with the holyhead harpies." I sighed again.

3 hours later we arrived at Hogwarts. We immediately stepped inside the great hall and sat down by the Gryffindor table. Almost the whole school was already there. McGonagall stood up by the staff table.

"Welcome back students! Before you start eating I have an announcement to make." A woman by her side rose from her chair. "This is Virginia Stevenson, the coach of the holyhead harpies." The whole hall started mumbling excitedly. I started paying more attention.

"As some of you maybe know, my team have been searching a new chaser," Virginia said. "And I thought it would be good if we got a brand new talent. That is why we will be holding try outs for the fifth years, sixth years and seven years next Saturday on the quidditch field. One lucky student will be the new chaser of an international quidditch team!" The great hall was filled with cheering and whining. Cheering from the fifth years and up and whining for the younger students.

"Why can't we try out?" a fourth year girl from Hufflepuff shouted. A mumble of agreement from the other 4th years.

"We need to know that the person we choose will be able to deal with the pressure, and we think that 14 year olds are a bit too young. And I'd actually rather pick a 17-18 year old than a 15 year old, but I'm definitely going to pick the most talented one. And remember, _girls only!_"

I looked back at my Gryffindor mates, shocked. Ron's mouth was hanging open and looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Harry just stared at me. I saw similar expressions along the table. It was only Hermione whose expression hadn't changed since we got these HUGE news. She frowned at Ron.

"Oh please Ronald!" she said and closed his mouth with her hand.

"Hermione, don't you get it?" Ron stared at her like she was crazy. "One of the girls at Hogwarts has the opportunity to become a world known quidditch player! It's the chance of a lifetime!"

"Oh." Hermione shrugged just as the food appeared in front of us.

I was shocked. I truly was. This was like faith, this was my chance! I had to start practicing, soon. But when you think about it, I was already a really good chaser, it wasn't so much I could do to get better anyway.

"You're gonna try out right?" Harry asked and looked down at me.

"Are you kidding, 'course I am!" I said and squeezed his hand under the table. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Then we started eating.

The rest of the week went by pretty slowly. The only thing I thought about was the try outs.

On Friday night I was lying in my bed in the girls dormitory. Tomorrow was the big day. I couldn't sleep, I was so nervous. The try outs started at 10 in the morning. Yesterday I'd overheard some 6th year girls saying that they were going to try out for the team. I knew these girls, and they were all really good quidditch players, all part of the Ravenclaw team. It seemed like the whole school was going to come and watch, and that made it even more nerve wracking. Eventually I fell asleep, but it was about 5 in the 

morning, so I was still really tired when I got out of bed at 8. I slowly got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Hermione was sitting by the table eating already.

"Hi!" she said. I sat down on her left side and started scooping food onto my plate.

"Morning," I grunted and stuffed a big piece of bacon in my mouth. I immediately realized that it was a bad choice. I gagged and spit up the bacon on my plate. Luckily we were almost the only people in the great hall so no one saw my little stunt.

"Yu! What's wrong with you today?" Hermione said and looked at my plate, repelled.

"I'm so nervous!" I groaned and covered my face in my hands. "I'm not going to make it! I'm going to loose and everyone's going to laugh at me when I do!" I started feeling really sick again. "I have to go to the bathroom!" I gasped, covered my mouth and ran out of the great hall. On the way I met Harry.

"Hi Gin, what's u…"

"Bathroom!" I gasped again and ran past him.

When I was dune I went back over to the great hall. Harry's face expression was concerned when I sat down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No." I glared at him. "I'm nervous, alright!"

"It'll be okay, love! You're going to make it!" He put his arm around me and I felt some of the nervousness slip away, but not nearly all of it.

At 10 o'clock I was standing down on the quidditch field, waiting for the try outs to start. I had threw up one more time about ten minutes ago. But now I was calmer. I don't know exactly why, maybe it was cause my stomach finally was empty.

"Okay, let's start! Who's first?" Virginia shouted. I was last in line so now it was just for me to start waiting.

There was a huge skill variation in the group. Some of the girls were really excellent flyers and some were hardly able to maintain seated on their brooms. I was wondering why those girls even came to the try outs, they must know that this was for talented people. The most intimidating competition I had was the Slytherin girl Vanessa Perry. She seemed almost perfect on a broomstick, and she had managed to score 5 out of 6 goals on the keeper.

"Next!" Virginia shouted. It was my turn! I swallowed, sat up on my broom and rose in the air. Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting on the arcade cheering. I gave them a little nervous smile.

"Hey you!" a guy on my right side shouted. He threw the quaffle at me. I put it under my arm and turned around to face the goal rings and the keeper.

"Okay BEGIN!" Virginia shouted.

Now I was not nervous at all. This was where I belonged, up in the sky, completely free, playing my favorite game. I stared the keeper in the eye. I made him believe I was flying to the left but then I really flew to the right and threw the quaffle right through one of the rings. Everyone cheered. As soon as the quaffle was in my hands again I threw over the very surprised keeper's head. Now I was in my routine and then nothing could stop me. I got a hold of the quaffle one more time and managed to get it through one of the rings again. This time, the keeper didn't even notice. The rest of the shots were just as easy. When Virginia yelled stop I could have went on for hours still. The cheering was now so high that I couldn't even hear myself think. I landed in front of her. She had a beaming smile on her face.

"What's your name girl?" she asked me, still smiling.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Ginny, you have just become the new member of the holyhead harpies!" She said this so loud that everyone could hear, and the cheering got, if possible, even higher. I just screamed with happiness and threw my arms around her.

"Thank you, thank you!" I yelled and hugged her even harder. She laughed at me. I let go of her and looked around. I could see Harry running towards me with a huge grin on his face. I ran to meet him and threw my arms around him, too. He lifted me up in the air and twirled me around. Then we kissed, a long, passionate kiss. There came a few wolf whistles from the audience, and I saw Vanessa throwing her broom hard on the ground and stomping away from the quidditch field with an angry expression. I looked up in Harry's face and answered his grin. Virginia walked up to us and I slid out of his grip.

"I'll owl you when we have our next training," she said and grinned. "We're really honored to have such a talented flyer on our team." She reached out her hand and I shook it. Then the rest of the Gryffindor students suddenly surrounded me. They lifted me up and then they carried me up to the Gryffindor tower.

The party continued for hours. Ron and Harry snuck down to the kitchen and stole some food. We were listening to some kind of muggle music I'd never heard before. I think the song was named I kissed a girl, and it was very catchy. It didn't take long before I knew all of the words by heart. We also listened to some bloke named Jason Mraz (yah, I know, weird name). His songs were also very good. Muggles really knew good music. But The Weird Sisters were in on a corner too.

At three in the morning people started going to bed, and at four the only people left in the common room were Harry, Ron, me and Hermione.

"Are you happy now?" Harry looked down at me and smirked.

"Almost completely…" I said and gave him a seductive smile. I kissed him on the lips. Then I moved down and started working on a hicky on his neck.

"Uh, gross Ginny!" Ron said, disgusted. Hermione rolled her eyes and started doing the same thing with Ron. At first he looked surprised but hen he seemed to relax. It didn't take long until he and Hermione snuck out of the common room through the portrait hole.

"I bet they're using our broomcloset," I said to Harry and he chuckled. We started kissing again. I was so happy right then! I was a real quidditch player, I had Harry, and I was going to marry him soon! The only thing I wanted in that second was to be with him. I hummed huskily against his mouth and pushed him eagerly down on his back. I started undoing his belt.

"I'm sorry to break this magical spell…" Harry panted. "…but there can come people down here and see us. 11 year olds."

"But where are we supposed to go then?" I said, still trying to get the stupid belt off him. There, finally gone! I started tearing in his school tie when I felt his strong hands stop me.

"The prefects bathroom! Ron told me the password!" he said and smiled crookedly.

"Move!" I let him get up and as soon as he had I jumped up on his back. He laughed and headed for the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" A voice came from behind us. Harry turned around so quickly that we almost fell. I laughed and I heard him chuckle. Then we saw the person who was standing in the staircase to the boy's dormitory. It was of course my ex boyfriend Dean Thomas. He was wearing PJ pants and a t-shirt. The look on his face was suspiciousness mixed with anger.

"That's none of you business, _Thomas."_ Harry spit out the words. His mood change was complete.

"Go back to sleep Dean," I said to him and wrapped my legs tighter around Harry's waist. "Let's go babe," I whispered in his ear. "Ignore him." Harry shrugged and turned around to face the portrait hole again.

"You little whore." Dean's voice was dripping with disgust. Harry slowly turned around.

"What did you say? WHAT did you say?!" He let go off my legs and I slid down his back. His wand was out of his pocket in a second. Dean, who didn't have his wand with him, backed a step.

"Please Harry, don't fight my battles for me," I said. Harry didn't move an inch and his wand was still raised. "Fine, be that way." I started walking up to Dean. When I reached him I realized that he was a LOT bigger than me. A lot. And I didn't have a wand with me either. What had I gotten myself into?

"And why am I a whore Dean?" I was standing only a few inches from him now. "Tell me."

"Oh, it's nothing," he said in a casual voice while looking at Harry's wand. "I just hope your little "boyfriend" knows that what you're about to do with him you've done with all of Hogwarts and more. And that's why you are a whore."

"Oh, I'm not a whore. I didn't do it with you." Before I could react his hand was in my face and I heard a crushing sound. My nose breaking.

"AAAAHH!" I screamed in pain and fell into a pile on the floor.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled and fell down on his knees by my side. I looked down at my hands and there was blood all over them.

"I-I think my nose is broken," I managed to get out, and at the same time I swallowed a lot of blood. I started coughing.

"Damn it!" Harry mumbled. He lifted me up. I felt the loss of blood all over my body and I started to feel faint. That's the last thing I remember before I passed out.

"Look, she's waking up!" My eyes fluttered.

"Ginny? Ginny, sweetheart?" I opened my eyes completely now. The first thing I saw was Harry's concerned face. Ron was right behind him. He grinned. I

"Welcome back sis!"

"How long was I out?" I asked and rubbed my eyes. Then I remembered my broken nose. My hand quickly shot up to it and I carefully squeezed it.

"Your nose is fine; Madam Pomfrey fixed it as soon as we got up here." Harry leaned over and kissed my forehead. I realized I was in the hospital wing.

"You were out for about half an hour. I've really underestimated Dean Thomas's strength," Ron said.

"That reminds me," I said. "I have to go kick his ass." I sat up and immediately realized it was a bad choice. My first feeling was faint. The second was confusion. The third one was nausea.

"SHIT!" I grabbed some kind of bucket that was standing on my bedside table. I don't have to tell you the rest.

"Oi!!" Ron yelled and backed away from me in super speed. "Gross!!"

"Oh, quit it Ron!" Hermione walked in the room with Madam Pomfrey behind her.

"Ms Weasley, I see you are awake," madam Pomfrey said.

"Excuse me, but why did I just throw up?" I asked and put away the bucket.

"You have a small concussion dear. You will be perfectly fine tomorrow." She pointed her wand at the vomit and it disappeared.

"Don't worry about the ass kicking part," Ron said. "Harry and I already took care of it. He won't be bothering you anymore."

"What did you do?" I asked and sighed. Harry and Ron shot each other a look and snickered. Hermione sighed too.

"I really don't think you want to know Ginny, but trust me; they did a good job," Hermione said and glared at Ron, who was still grinning widely.

"Alright, I trust you." I leaned back against the covers. I had a killer headache and it was really starting to get to me. God, I hated Dean right now! He'd dune this to me! I didn't care what Hermione said, as soon as I was out of this bed he was going to be sorry he was ever born.

"Gin, I know that face," Harry said with a crooked smile. "And don't. He's got what he deserves."

"That wasn't what I was thinking about," I said innocently. Dean was so dead.

**That's it! And I'm sorry I know that wasn't so great, but I still hope you like it! 10 reviews and I continue!**

**I just heard that the Harry Potter movie's been moved to July 17****th**** next year! Damn you WB!! **


	9. Graduation and Carbon Boxes

**Hm… Only 9 reviews… But it will do! I have a question for you. I've been thinking about quitting this story after Ginny and Harry get married, and then start a sequel about when they have James. Do you think that's a good idea, or should I just continue with this story? Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 9

I stayed in the hospital wing that night. Ron and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor tower, but Harry stayed there with me. I kept assuring him I was fine but he wouldn't budge. Madam Pomfrey gave him surly looks when he started making the bed next to mine. I guess she wasn't that happy with the fact that Harry didn't give a damn about her stupid rules. When he was dune with the bed it was already 5.30 in the morning, and the sun was already rising outside the window. Harry lapsed back onto the covers fully dressed. About three seconds later he was asleep. I watched him for a while, and as I did I started to feel more and more tired. You'd think that Harry's loud snoring would keep me awake, but I was so used to it by now it was almost hard sleeping without it. I rolled over on my back. My hand glided up to my nose. I thought I felt a slight bump on it exactly where it had gotten broken, but I couldn't tell if it was my imagination or if it was really there.

_I'll ask Harry in the morning,_ I thought. _Even though he's just going to say it looks as perfect as always. _His words, not mine.

Surprisingly I had a nice, dreamless sleep. I'd been sure there was going to be Dean's in my head all night, whispering profanities at me.

I woke up because a sun ray was shining directly in my face. I glanced over to Harry's bed and saw he wasn't there anymore. I looked around the room and saw him by the big window. He was staring out through it, his back turned to me. I carefully slid out of bed. When I took my first step I swayed a little. My concussion wasn't completely cured yet. I took another step and this time I was steadier. The few steps leading up to the window where quite easy to walk, but I was still feeling dizzy. I put my arms around his waist and let my chin rest on his left shoulder. He turned his head slightly and looked down at me.

"Hey, you should be in bed." Harry turned around and hugged me lightly.

"I feel fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Really?" That concerned look was back in his face again. "Maybe I should call madam Pomfrey?" I sighed.

"Harry, I love you, but you worry **way** too much." He chuckled and rewarded me with a little peck on the lips. It quickly turned into very passionate French one. The kiss went on and on and on and on… until someone cleared her throat. We jumped apart and I saw mum standing in the doorway.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Minerva owled me about your nose," she answered and gave me a hug.

"She did? It wasn't that bad." Harry snorted and I gave him a quick slap on his arm.

"Well, I see that you're up and about, so I guess there's no reason for me to stay. I'm just going to see Ron." She smiled and then she left through the big doors.

"Bye!" I called after her. Then I sighed. "I have to get dressed. Do you know where the rest of my clothes are?" I was only wearing a t-shirt and knickers; they'd obviously taken off my jeans.

"They're on your bedside table." Harry stretched and fell back onto his bed. He watched me as I got dressed and then we left the hospital wing together, holding hands.

"Hey, do you want to go outside to the lake? It's really warm out today," Harry asked as we walked down the empty hallways.

"Yeah sure, I'll just go get my books so I can study at the same time."

"Ugh right, the N.E.W.Ts," Harry groaned. "I have to study, too."

We went to the Gryffindor tower to get our books.

"Password?" the fat lady asked in a bored voice.

"Animagus," Harry said in a perfect imitation of her. I giggled. The portrait swung open and Harry and I climbed through. The common room was empty, except for a few 5th year boys bent over their school books. Poor blokes.

"Wait here sweetie, I'll be right back!" I said and gave Harry a kiss before I ran up to my dormitory. My books were scrambled over my bed. I quickly grabbed a couple of them and ran back down.

2 hours later we were sitting down under a big oak by the lake, studying. I hadn't realized how much I still had to read. The 1 ½ months until the tests were not going to be enough.

I was just trying to produce a perfect levitation spell when I saw Hermione and Ron approaching.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said and she and Ron sat down next to Harry under the old tree. "How's it going?"

"Horrible," I answered angrily. "This is like first grade's magic and I can't get the stupid rock to fly!!" My temper was starting to take over and the next thing I knew the rock I'd been practicing blew up in a thousand pieces. "Bloody, effing HELL!!" I shouted and stomped my foot hard on the ground.

"Did you seriously just do that?" Harry asked. "I thought girls only did that in the movies." Hermione laughed but Ron just looked confused. He asked the question I was thinking.

"What's a move?"

"It's a muggle thing," Hermione explained. "It tells a story with pictures going really fast, I don't know how else to explain it. It's pretty complicated."

"Oh." Ron still looked really confused. Hermione sighed.

"Nevermind."

"I hate exams," I muttered.

The following month the only thing I did was to study. Even though I had the contract with the harpies I still wanted to have another option if that didn't work out too well, and healer was what I'd been considering. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I sat outside by the same oak everyday after class, studying, doing homework and snogging. As the weeks went by we snogged less and less and studied more and more. I fell asleep every night at nine, exhausted. By the way, I saw Dean 2 days after he'd broken my nose and guess what he looked like? Well, he had 2 black eyes, bruises all over his face and arms. Harry also told me they'd knocked out both of his front teeth and one of his arms, but madam Pomfrey had healed that in a second. The only sign of that happening was that one of his teeth was a little longer than the other one, it looked ridiculous. I thought that what Harry and Ron had dune to him was a little bit over the top, but nothing could destroy the satisfying feeling of victory I got as soon as my eyes spotted his injuries.

I leaned over the table, scratching the back of my head with the quill. It was exam day, and right now I was trying to write my history essay. It wasn't going too well.

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath. I felt Ron gaze over my shoulder, trying to see what I'd wrote on my parchment.

"Stop it Ronniekins," I said to him in a sweet voice. He glared viciously at me. He always hated it when mum called him that.

"But I don't know what to write!" he exclaimed, still trying to peek at my essay.

"It's not my bloody fault you didn't study enough!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ms Weasley, Mr Weasley, no talking please!" Flitwick's squeaky voice came from the stack of books he was standing on to get a better view over the room. Still, you could barely see the top of his head.

"Please Ginny, help me!!" Ron whispered.

"No!"

"Pleeease?" He made a puppydog face.

"That may work with Hermione, but not with me!"

"I said _**no talking**_!" Flitwick called out, a little louder this time. Ron finally decided to leave me alone, and started working on Harry instead. I could hear them whisper and then I heard the sound of Ron's quill quickly starting to write. I sighed. Harry was way too nice to Ron.

After we'd taken all our tests Harry, Ron and I finally got to go outside. I deeply inhaled the fresh scent and felt all of the nerves I'd been dealing with all day disappear. _Poor Hermione,_ I thought_. She still has her ancient runes test left. Oh well, at lest I'm out of there. _We all walked down to our oak. All around us students were sprawled in the grass, either sleeping or still studying. That was what I wanted to do too. Sleep, I mean.

I laid down on my back and took another deep breath. It was really hot; after all it was the end of June. The lake looked so appealing. I knew from my own experience that the water always was freezing cold. I sat up and started pulling off my shoes and socks. I let my feet slide down into the lake and moaned with pleasure as the cold water cooled me down. Suddenly I felt someone grab a hold of my ankles and pull me upside down, my head only inches over the surface. I recognized Harry's shoes.

"Harry, don't you dare drop me in the lake," I hissed, my voice dead serious. "Or you _will_ regret it." He laughed and started to sway a little, just to tease me. "I'm serious!" I heard other people laughing too. Harry was just going to let me get up again when Ron gave his back a push. Both Harry and I fell in the lake with a loud splash.

"RONALD WEASLEY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" I screamed, grabbed the leg of his trousers and made him fall backwards down in the water too. Harry was laughing hysterically along with the rest of the students who had been watching. At first Ron looked surprised but he quickly sobered and tried to hold my head under the surface. I kicked him really hard between his legs and I heard him scream in pain. Pleased with myself I crawled back up and sat down in the grass again, dripping with water. Seconds later Harry crawled up beside me, still laughing.

"Not funny," I muttered. "Git," I added under my breath. He just gave me a one armed hug and watched Ron squirming in the water. Mum would have slapped him straight in the face if she'd heard the kind of language he was using. That thought made me giggle a little.

Finally, we were on our way home from Hogwarts! The Hogwarts express was packed with chattering students and their pets. Pig was wild with excitement; he knew something was going on. The small owl was flying around in circles in the compartment, trying to take a bite of everyone's hair. Hermione seemed to be a favorite.

"Ron, get your stupid bird off me!!" Hermione's arms were flying through the air, trying to shoo the owl away from her hair. Pig eventually flew away from her, but not before he'd gotten a hold of at least 10 strands of the brown bushy hair. He looked so satisfied with himself, right until Ron grabbed him from behind and stuffed him into his cage.

"There!" Ron sighed and sunk down in his seat. Pig gave him a surly look.

Everyone was in a good mood. Harry was singing along with his muggle music player thing (A/N: That's what I always do when I'm in a good mood… Well, I always sing along but still… I love music!! xD), Luna was reading one of the quibblers famous upside down numbers, humming to herself, Hermione was 

reading "Hogwarts-a history", and Ron was playing chess with himself (don't ask me how that works!). I myself was just watching the scene, enjoying the peaceful moment. We were going to arrive at platform 9 ¾ in less than five minutes. I couldn't believe how much I'd missed the burrow during the past few weeks. Probably cause of the whole N.E.W.Ts stress thing. But next week Harry and I were moving into Grimmauld place together, so I wouldn't be home for long. Actually, it wasn't even my home anymore really… It was going to take some time getting used to.

"There's the platform!" Ron said and stretched. "And there's mum," he added, a bit mortified, because mum was jumping up and down, waving her arms in the air with her huge green handbag dangling from one of them. People on the station were staring at her like she was crazy. I smiled and let a snicker slip out. Even though my family could be VERY embarrassing I still loved them. I was just worried about what they would say about the fact that Harry and I were moving in together before the wedding. But really, if you count the months between mum and dad's wedding day and Bill's birth you get only seven months. But mum says he was just prematurely born, he was just a rather big premature baby that's all. Duh, we're not stupid.

Mum greeted us with one big wet kiss each. Ron (as usual) squirmed in her grip and she wouldn't let him go (as usual). We apparated back to the burrow.

"Oh, you kids must be starving, let me fix you something!" Mum ran into the kitchen and started pulling down ingredients from the shelves.

"They do feed us at Hogwarts you know," I said to her but she waved off the comment and continued cooking.

"Brilliant, food!" Ron heaved himself down on a chair and rubbed his stomach.

"How can you be hungry?" Hermione gave him a disbelieving look. "You ate at least twenty pumpkin pastries at the train. Plus ten packages of chocolate frogs AND all of my Bertie Bott's Beans." Ron shrugged.

"Oh, don't worry dear, he'll get over it," mum said and threw a piece of bacon in a frying pan. "All teenage boys go through that. Charlie once ate a whole birthday cake all by himself."

"How did he manage to do that?" Harry asked and sat down next to Ron.

"Oh, I'd left it on the table the day before Ginny's fifth birthday and he just ate it."

"So that was why we had that disgusting cake on my birthday that year?" I asked and wrinkled my nose by just the thought of it.

"Yes, I made Charlie bake a new one after he'd eaten the first one. He's not a very good cook."

"I'll say. I still have nightmares about that birthday." I winched in horror. "Remind me to thank Charlie the next time I see him." Mum just smiled and put down a plate with bacon on the table. Ron started eating immediately. Harry shot me a look. "Should we tell her now?" it said. I made a face but nodded. He grinned before he said: "Molly, Ginny and I have to tell you something." Mum suspiciously looked up from the frying pan. Even Ron, with his mouth full of course, looked a bit interested.

"Um…" Harry looked at me for support. I quickly shock my head and stared at him so he'd continue. He just stared back. A few minutes later Ron cleared his throat.

"Excuse me for interrupting this **bloody** interesting staring contest ("Ron, _language_!"), but didn't you have something to say." He smiled and put another piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Well mum," said I and nervously twirled a lock of my hair. "I…I…" God, how could this be so _hard?! _"We... Um..."

"Are you pregnant Ginerva?!" asked mum. "Because you are way too young to…"

"NO!! How can you even think that?! I was just gonna tell you that Harry and I are moving into Grimmauld place next week! God…" Harry buried his face in his hands.

"You're already moving in together? That's actually how babies are made Ginny." Harry's face got bright red and I'm sure I wasn't all pale myself. Ron choked on his bacon. Once he'd spit it out on his plate and Hermione'd stopped pounding his back, he said: "Well mum, I don't think you have to worry, I'm sure they already know where babies come from, and I am SO sure they know how to use cont... ouch!!" Harry had kicked his leg under the table. Mum raised her eyebrows but kept quiet about Ron's little comment.

"Oh fine, do whatever you want, just be careful, I don't want anymore grandchildren quite yet."

"Gaah!" I groaned. "Come on Harry, I can't deal with these people any longer!" On my way out of the kitchen I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair.

"That went well!" Harry said mock cheerfully.

"Better than I thought it would go."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." I sighed, and Harry gave me a soothing hug.

"It'll be okay." He let go of me. "Now, we really have to start packing down all of your stuff if we're gonna be able to move soon."

"Fine, let's go to my room. There's some boxes to pack in there, too."

The rest of the day we spent packing down my belongings in big carbon boxes. I found a lot of things I didn't even remember that I still had, including toys, drawings from when I was three, and a worn out example of kids tales. Harry got quite a good laugh out of that last one. Then we packed other things like clothes and books. When we finally were dune my room was completely empty except for my bed and my bookshelf.

"Let's move these to our new home," said Harry and grabbed one of the boxes.

"Our new home," I said dreamily. "That sounds nice." I grabbed a box too and apparated to Grimmauld place.

**This chapter was random, took me long to write and is pretty lame… Sorry! But I've been busy with friends, school, and other stuff. And I went to Sweden for a week, so… Anyway, REVIEW! **

**Sincerely **_TheNewestVampire_


	10. Important Authors note READ

This is not a new chapter

As you know, I live in Finland, and today something terrible happened here. In the small town Kauhajoki in the west of Finland a 22- year old man went into his school with a gun and shot ten people… Then he shot himself. Yesterday (Monday) the police had questioned the man about his gun license. He'd been posting pictures online of himself with the weapon, pointing at the camera, saying, you'll die next. This is the second time in a year something like this has happened in Finland. In November last year an 18-year old boy did the same thing in his school in Jokela, near Helsinki. 8 people died, one of them the principal, when she warned the other students over the speakers. That guy shot himself in the head, too. He'd also been posting videos on youtube, talking about "the bloodbath in Jokela school".

You may think that this is completely irrelevant, why should we care about this. But I am really torn up. I didn't know any of the students who died, but I have relatives living there. And I feel so bad for the dead persons families. They are going to make the gun holding laws in Finland better after this incident, it's going to be harder for people with these kinds of thoughts in their heads to get a hold of guns.

This is going to be deleted when I post my next chapter, but I want people to know that this is NOT something that only happens in big countries like U.S.A, it can happen in your home country…


	11. Shopping and Labour Pains

**About chapter 10 (a.k.a. authors note) I am not going to delete it. I think that stuff is too important to be taken off from there. I haven't felt like writing the last few days but now I am really bored so… xD**

"Does this dress make me look fat?" I asked Hermione and looked over my shoulder in the mirror. "Seriously, my bum looks huge!"

"Don't be stupid Gin! You look beautiful! And thin as ever!" That calmed me down a little. I twirled around one more time and gave myself a critical look.

"No, this isn't the one," I said and went back into the changing rooms. The saleslady immediately handed me another big, frilly dress with big puffy arms. I winched but decided to still try it on.

"Aw, you look perfect!" Luna said cheerfully and tried to hide a grimace, but I saw it.

"I look hideous."

"No you don't, the dress does," Hermione stated and leaned back against the pink couch. The saleslady gave her a surly look before she pushed me inside the changing room one more time and threw something less frilly at me. At first I eyed it suspiciously. I slid out of the rejected dress and pulled the other one over my head. It fit perfectly, but I needed a mirror to see how it looked. When I stepped out from behind the curtain Hermione gasped.

"What?" I asked worriedly. "Did I break it?"

"No, but I think that dress is perfect for you!" Luna and Hermione both hurried to me and pulled me to the full body mirror.

"Oh." I was a bit taken aback. I didn't think I'd ever seen myself that beautiful before. The simplicity of the dress made all the difference compared to the last 17 dresses I'd tried on. It had broad slid down shoulders, was pretty low cut but not too much, reached all the way down to my feet and around the waist it had a broad ribbon with a big bow in the back. The ends hung down so they barely touched the floor. I was still wearing auntie Muriel's tiara (the same one Fleur wore to her and Bill's wedding) and somehow it matched the dress.

"I have _got_ to have this dress!" I squealed. Hermione picked up the pricetag.

"It's a thousand galleons," she said with a chocked expression.

"How can they charge that much for a dress?!" Luna exclaimed.

"I have to call Harry." I picked up my purse and started searching for it for this little muggle thing Harry'd given me. A mobile phone, I think he called it. The only number in it was Harry's. I pressed the button with the green symbol on and put it to my ear. In a matter of seconds Harry answered.

"Hiya Gin! What's on your mind?" he asked. His voice sounded strange and raspy, but that probably just had to do with cell phone. I could hear someone screaming in the background.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Oh, Ron dragged me to this bar. He's pretty drunk."

"Sounds like Ron. I actually have to ask you something."

"Go on."

"I found a perfect wedding dress."

"So, what's the problem? That sounds great!"

"Um, it's pretty expensive."

"We have loads of money love, you don't have to worry about the cost."

"It's a thousand galleons." I heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

"A _thousand?_!"

"Uh-hu." I crossed my fingers and waited for his answer. He hesitated before he said;

"Buy it."

"Really?!" I squealed happily.

"Yes, this is a special occasion, and you deserve it."

"Thank you so much! Love you!"

"Love you too, bye."

"Wait. When will you be home?"

"As soon as Ron passes out. I won't be gone much longer."

"Okay, I'll see you at home then! Bye!" I hung up and turned around to Luna and Hermione, who were waiting impatiently.

"I'm buying this dress," I told the saleslady. She gave me a dashing smile and Hermione and Luna smiled too.

When the dress was carefully folded, wrapped in silk paper and put in a pink box with a ribbon around it, Hermione, Luna and me apparated to Grimmauld place from a deserted alley. Harry was already waiting in an armchair in front of the fireplace and Ron was snoring on the couch.

"Oh no, not again. I'd better take him home to our flat," Hermione sighed and grabbed Ron's arm. In a second she and Ron were gone.

"I have to get going too," Luna said. "Neville's waiting for me." She blushed quickly and apparated away.

"Are Luna and Neville dating or something?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, since about two months back."

"Is she still as weird as she was in school?"

"Harry! That's just mean! And no." He laughed and rose from his chair.

"Well, do I get to see this dress that you were so excited about?" He put his arms around my waist.

"Don't you know that it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding?"

"But can't you make an exception? After all, I paid a fortune for it."

"No, I can't make an exception. Rules are rules." I kissed him softly on the lips. He tasted like firewhisky. His lips started moving with mine and he slid his hands down into my back jeans pockets. Every time we kissed it still felt like someone had lit up a firework factory inside me. The thing I wanted most in the world was that it would still feel that way fifty years from now when we were grey and old. His hands grip got firmer. I felt where our prior innocent snogging session was going. My brain told me; "Ginny, it will be more special on the wedding night if you don't do anything these last two months," but my body wouldn't obey. Instead I pressed my body harder against his and nestled my hands into his hair. But then I suddenly came back to my senses and pulled away.

"What was that for?" Harry gazed down at me with a disappointed look on his face.

"I just think it would be more special on the wedding night if we wouldn't do anything before that."

"So what you're saying is that there will be no more dirt before the wedding?" he asked in a disbelieving voice. I smiled teasingly.

"Maybe…"¨

"You are not going to make it…" He teased back.

"And why not?"

"I'm too hot for you to keep your hands off me." I just snorted at that comment. His hands got back into place in my pockets.

Later that evening I went over to Hermione's and Ron's apartment to talk to Hermione. I found her in the living room, sitting on the couch and reading a book.

"Hi Mione!"

"Hey Ginny! Why are you here? Come sit!" She patted on the couch next to her. I took a seat and leaned back against the cushions.

"I need your advice."

"About what?" she said. At the same time we heard a loud grunt from the bedroom and Ron stumbled out in his boxers and a dirty t-shirt.

"Good morning sunshine!" I greeted him.

"Zip it," he grunted back and continued his unsteady walk to the kitchen.

"There's hangover potion in the top cupboard!" Hermione yelled after him.

"Thanks, but could you keep it down? I have a bloody terrible headache."

"That's what you get for drinking too much!" Hermione surly told him. There was some more grunting before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"How do you put up with him?" Hermione shrugged.

"He isn't always like that. Usually he's really sweet. But enough about Ron, what did you want to ask me about?"

"Well, I was thinking… Harry and I are getting married in two months, and I thought it would be best if we didn't shag anymore before that."

"Sounds good, what's the problem?"

"I don't think I can…"

"What, you just HAVE to shag him every time you're alone?"

"kind of…" I blushed.

"Naughty, naughty…" Hermione shook her head, amused.

"What do you suggest?"

"Whenever you get in the mood, just think unsexy thoughts."

"Um, okay… I'll try that." I rose from the couch and yawned. "I have to get home. I promised Harry I'd make diner tonight."

"Why doesn't Kreacher do it?"

"It's his day off."

"Alright, bye! I'll see you on Sunday at the burrow for diner." Hermione went back to reading her book. I took a handful of floo powder from the pot above the fireplace and flooed back home. I landed on the soft mat on the kitchen floor.

"Harry, I'm home!" His head appeared in the door.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to Hermione's to… talk about… something…" I blushed.

"Now I'm curious, there are very few things you blush about."

"Shut up," I said and blushed again. "What do you want for diner?"

"Doesn't matter, just make whatever you want."

"Vegetable soup it is." I started reaching for the ingredients.

"That's nice, but could you pleeeaaase tell me what you talked to Hermione about?" Damn, he did the puppy face. He looked so cute. Quick, remember what Hermione said! Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts!! What really IS unsexy? Oh I know, mum and dad shagging! Oh GOD, that's too terrible! At first I felt like vomiting, but then the two people in the scene in my head changed to Harry and me.

"Screw this!" I hissed and jumped on Harry. He looked really surprised when I started kissing him roughly, but he didn't exactly complain…

Later I was lying in bed breathing hard. Harry was on my left side doing the same thing.

"I can't believe I did that," I said and giggled. "We weren't supposed to do that."

"That made it even better," Harry said with a satisfied grin. I playfully hit him on the arm before I dragged myself out of bed. I started searching through my dresser to find clean underwear. Harry chuckled behind me.

"What?"

"Just admiring the view," he said and chuckled again.

"You're hopeless." I found a pair of knickers and pulled them up over my hips. I slid on my favorite pajamas, one of Harry's old t-shirts, and went back into bed.

"Let's just try to get some sleep, okay? We have that diner with mum and dad tomorrow, so we need to be rested."

"I know, I know…" He slid his hand around my waist and rested his palm on my stomach. _I have to ask Hermione for new advice, this is clearly not working,_ I thought. _I'll ask her tomorrow. _

At 3 o'clock the next day the whole family was at the burrow. Mum and Charlie's girlfriend Amelia were busy making diner, dad was working on his car, Fleur was sitting on the couch complaining about backache, Bill was rubbing her huge stomach gently, Ron was looking nauseous (probably because of his hangover), Hermione was eyeing him angrily, George and Annie were cuddling in a corner, Katie and Fred were arguing about whether they were going to paint the walls in their kitchen light blue or light green, Charlie was giving Percy and Harry lecture on how the ministry mistreats dragons, and Penelope and I were sitting by the table, talking.

"So, Penny, how are things going with Percy?" I asked.

"Great! He actually proposed a few weeks ago…" She blushed.

"Hey, congratulations! Why haven't you told anyone?"

"We wanted to wait a while because of… you know… Molly."

"I see what you mean…" I muttered. "I had to sneak out yesterday to go buy a weddingdress, she's been watching me like a hook. But you're going to have to tell her sometime."

"I know, we're just hoping that she will be so exhausted after dealing with your wedding that she will let us do most of the work ourselves."

"Believe me, she won't." We laughed. Then mum and Amelia entered the room, trays and bowls floating through the air in front of them.

"Diner's ready!" Everyone sat down by the table, Fleur still complaining.

"My back eez killing me!" she whined before she sat down next to Bill.

"Dear, how long have you had this backache?" mum asked.

"Eet started about three 'ours ago." Fleur groaned and closed her eyes.

"What kind of pain is it, does it come and go or is constant?" Mum started to look worried now.

"Eet comes and goes."

"Um, Fleur, when is your due date?" Penelope asked.

"Eet's on Wednesday… _Merde!_ "

"What is it?" Bill asked worriedly.

"My water broke."

"WHAT?!" Bill screamed and jumped out of his chair. "But, but this isn't supposed to happen today!" His scarred face was twisted in horror.

"Calm down, just get me to St Mungos," Fleur said and sighed. Bill grabbed her hand and before you knew it they were gone.

"Bloody hell!" Fred and George said at the same time.

After that incident everybody kind of forgot about diner. Mum and dad flooed to St Mungos almost immediately. Fred, Katie, Annie, George, Percy, Penny, Charlie and Amelia all went home. Only Harry, me, Ron and Hermione stayed. Ron's hangover potion had completely stopped working now and he was a total wrack. I could see that Hermione was about two seconds away from starting to yell at him, since he was lying on the couch whining nonstop.

"You are about to become an uncle, and all you can do is lie there and squirm?" I asked him. "Nice Ron, really nice…"

"What am I supposed to do then?" grunted Ron.

"You could at least stop complaining!" He grunted again before pulling an old quilt over his head. Hermione sighed deeply and Harry tried to hide a chuckle.

Eventually we headed home, too. Harry made diner and we went to sleep.

About two in the morning I heard someone apparate downstairs. Seconds later that someone started banging on the door.

"Open up!!" Bill yelled. I put on a robe and went to open the door. Bill was sweaty, dirty and tired, but he looked happier than I'd ever seen him.

"Hey Bill," said I. "What's up?"

"I have a daughter!" And he threw his arms around me, with tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Congratulations! What are you going to name her?" asked I. I saw that Harry sat up in the bed behind me and rubbed his eyes.

"Victoire!"

"That's great, Bill!" Harry had now gotten out of bed and was standing next to me. He smiled at Bill, who was grinning like a fool.

"Well, I have to go, I promised Fleur I would only be gone for a second. Bye!" He apparated away.

"Yay, I have a niece!" I cheered. Harry smiled at me, but his mind seemed far away.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was just thinking that that might be me someday." I merely responded with a kiss.

**RANDOM RANDOM RANDOM! SHORT SHORT SHORT! Sorry… It would have been longer but I had writers block and the ending was soooo bad. Lol! But I still want reviews…. **

**Sincerely TheNewestVampire**


	12. Hangovers and Newspapers

**This takes place two weeks before Harry's and Ginny's wedding… And, just so you know, I am really sick writing this, I mean I have a REALLY bad cold. If the story sounds a little weird it's just cause I'm all dizzy due to the fact that I drank a bit too much cough medicine containing codeine. AND my dear mother took away my computer since she thought that all I did was to write on it… She hid it well but now I have found it! Anyway, ENJOY! **

**IMPORTANT! This chapter is written in "normal POV". I know I usually write in Ginny's POV but I felt like trying something else this time. Hopefully that won't matter to anyone!**

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I am NOT staying at the Leaking Cauldron! This is your idea; YOU should be the one leaving!" Harry shouted angrily at Ginny.

"Well I can't stay there, I have too much planning to do for the wedding!" she retorted.

"No you haven't, you took care of everything weeks ago!"

"I did not! I still have plenty to do!" Ginny bit her lip. She always did that when she was lying.

"Then why won't you stay at the Burrow? Your mum's doing most of the work anyway!"

"Please Harry, do this, for me." Ginny took a step closer to Harry and started to kiss him. This is my only hope, she thought. He usually gives in when I do this…

"Ginnyyy…" Harry murmured warningly against her lips. Ginny kept kissing him, a bit more roughly now. Please make this work, she thought.

Harry pulled away.

"Fine, I'll stay at the Leaking Cauldron," Harry sighed. "But only for one week!" he quickly added.

"Thanks sweetie!" Ginny rewarded him with another quick kiss. Then she disappeared back to the kitchen. "You'd better make a reservation now, or they won't have any rooms left!" she yelled over her shoulder and snickered to herself.

"Bloody hell!" Harry hissed. "I always fall for that trick!" He shook his head and followed his fiancée into the kitchen. She wasn't there anymore.

"Ginny!" he called out. He looked over at the fireplace. It was glowing a bit, and the pot with floo powder was standing on the kitchen table.

"She probably went to Hermione to tell her how she defeated me…" he muttered. He picked up a brush and a shuffle and started sweeping up the ashes from the floor underneath the fireplace. Suddenly he heard noises coming from it.

"Is someone using the network?" he thought to himself. The next thing he knew he was lying in a pile on the floor with a 170 pounds of Weasley over him.

"Oi!" Ron shouted and tried to get on his feet again, but failed miserably. He rolled over the floor and hit his head on a chair. "Ow!" he screamed.

"Stay still Ron, or I won't help you!" Harry told him surly.

"I'll be fine!" Ron made some acrobatic movements and somehow he managed to get himself into a standing position. "There!" he said, sounding very satisfied.

"Hi Ron," Harry said and gave his friend an irritated glance. "What do you want?"

"What's got your wand in a knot, mate?" Ron sat down by the table. Harry sunk down on a chair on the other side and rubbed his forehead.

"It's your sister."

"I should have guessed," Ron chuckled.

"Yeah. Anyway, that's not what you came here to discuss with me."

"Um, no. See, I gotta ask you a favor." Ron's ears got red.

"Alright…" Harry said, confused.

"I want to ask Hermione to marry me."

"Wow, Ron! That's like…huge! Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"Yep, I'm sure!" Ron grinned. "I love her!"

"Well, then I wish you both the best of luck!" Harry patted the beaming Ron on the shoulder.

"Actually, there's something else I want to ask you," Ron continued. "I thought I'd propose at, hm, your wedding…"

"Fine by me! But you know that Ginny's going to kill you for stealing her spotlight, right?"

"Yep!" Ron smiled even bigger. "And I don't care. She can bat-bogey me to the moon and I still won't care."

"You've got this all planned out don't you?" Harry grinned at his old friend.

"Everything is in order!" Ron put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm impressed Ron! Usually you never plan things out!" Harry nodded approvingly.

"The kid is growing up," Ron smirked. He rose from his chair. "Well, I'd better get going, I promised Hermy I'd make diner." Harry chuckled. "What?"

"Hermy? You call Hermione Hermy?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" Ron asked and sounded surprised.

"Nothing, nothing…" Harry wiped a tear of laughter out of the corner of his eye. Ron gave him a suspicious look before he grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed over to his and Hermione's flat on the other side of London.

He landed on the living room carpet and immediately fell on his face.

"I hate this!" he mumbled before he dragged himself up from the floor. "Why didn't I just apparate?" Because I hate that even more, he added in his head. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and walked over there. Ginny and Hermione were sitting by the kitchen table laughing at something. They both looked up when they saw him.

"Hi Ron!" Ginny said. She looked very satisfied with herself for some reason. Probably had something to do with why Harry'd been in such a bad mood earlier.

"Heeey… What are you talking about?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we were just talking about how I made Harry stay at the Leaking Cauldron the week before our wedding!" Ginny and Hermione giggled. Ron saw the half empty bottle of firewhisky on the table.

"Have you two been drinking?" he asked and picked up the bottle.

"Shh!" Hermione leaned over the table with glassy eyes and put a finger over her lips. "Don't tell Ron! He doesn't like it when I drink!" She giggled again. Oh yeah, she was drunk.

"Okay, Ginny, it's time for you to go home!" He grabbed his babysister's arm and pulled her out of her chair.

"Bye Hermione!" Ginny shouted over her shoulder as Ron dragged her out of the kitchen.

"Should I help you home or can you manage it yourself?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Hermione drank much more than me, I'm really not that drunk," Ginny said.

"I'll just help you," Ron said and turned. He felt Ginny tottering.

When they reached Grimmauld place's doorstep Ginny fell forward and hit her head on the front door.

"Ow!" She looked confused for a second before she started giggling uncontrollably. Ron sighed and opened the door.

"Harry! I've got something for you!" he yelled. Harry ran down the stairs. When he saw the laughing Ginny he sighed.

"Great!" Ron untangled himself form Ginny's arms and moved her over to Harry.

"Hey baby!" Ginny said and put her arms around Harry's neck.

"Hi Gin," Harry said and gasped. Ginny's breath reeked of alcohol. He turned to Ron. "What's she been drinking?"

"Firewhisky!" Ron couldn't help to laugh at the scene in front of him, Ginny desperately clinging on to Harry, and Harry trying not to grimace at the strong scent coming from Ginny's mouth. His sister had this weird look on her face… He'd seen it before when Hermione was… Oooh crap!

"You look soo sexy right now…" Ginny mumbled to Harry in a husky voice. Her hands headed for his belt. Ron's eyes widened.

"I have to go!" he quickly stuttered and disapparted.

"Ginny…" Harry said warningly. He held her hands still.

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport!" Ginny protested. "You're boooring!" She giggled and Harry sighed again.

"Come on, let's get you to bed!" He lifted her up and started carrying her up the stairs, bridal style. Ginny kept giggling wildly.

Once they reached the bedroom, Harry dumped her on the bed. Ginny fell asleep almost immediately. Harry tucked her in, turned off the lights and left. He snorted as he walked back down the stairs.

"Better put out some hangover potion," he mumbled to himself. "She's going to need it tomorrow."

The next morning Ginny woke up early. She quickly realized she was wearing yesterday's clothes and she had a terrible headache. Harry was snoring loudly next to her. By every snore he made it felt like her head wanted to explode. She winched and decided to go downstairs.

When she got to the kitchen she saw the potion and sent a grateful thought to Harry. She poured the potion in a glass. It burned in her throat as she swallowed it. The wall calendar had a big red ring around today's date. She went over to look what it said. Press conference with the team. Crap. She had completely forgotten about that. If she'd remembered she hadn't drunk so much yesterday.

"I'd better start getting ready," Ginny thought. "I have to take a shower. I smell like Ron's dirty socks." The hangover potion was now kicking in and she didn't feel that bad anymore, so she ran up the stairs to the bedroom. Harry was still asleep. She started taking off her clothes and searching for her dressing gown at the same time.

"Where is the stupid thing?" she muttered angrily. Her closet was a mess as usual, she could never find anything.

"What are you looking for?" Harry yawned. He smiled as he looked at his fiancée, who was now completely naked.

"My dressing gown. I have to take a shower." She started going through a pile of dirty laundry. "Bloody hell…" Harry chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just admiring the view!" Ginny threw a smelly sock at him. Harry just kept laughing.

"Shut up, I'm in a hurry!"

"Yeah right, the press conference." Harry yawned once more and stretched.

"How come you remembered that and I didn't?" Ginny asked and picked up the dressing gown with an exultant smile, before heading into the shower.

Ten minutes later she came out and started going through her red strands with a brush.

"You should be getting up, too, you know," she said to Harry, who was lying in bed, reading the Prophet.

"I'm going?" he asked and turned the page idly.

"Yes, I could really use some support! Those journalists have been after me like a hungry pack of wolves."

"Alright, alright." He slid out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower, would you care to join me?" he said and grinned at Ginny. She merely rolled her eyes.

Ginny sat by the long table with her co-players feeling very nervous. Ever since she'd become the new chaser for the holyhead harpies she'd been all over gossip magazines like witch weekly. It wasn't just the fact that she was the youngest player ever to make the team, she was also the famous Harry Potter's fiancée. She suspected there would be more questions about Harry's and her relationship than there would be about the actual subject, quidditch. Harry was somewhere there in the crowd, disguised as a muggle they picked out at the subway. Harry'd pushed him at the same time as Ginny'd grabbed a few hairs from his already balding head, and then they'd put them in some polyjuice potion. That had become a usual ritual for Harry, who couldn't go anywhere without getting recognized. He hated journalists and being interviewed. The only interview he had dune since the battle was one with the Quibbler, to make Luna happy. He had been really torn up after that, and he hadn't left his bed for a whole week. Talking about the battle always made him really tetchy. He still believed it was his fault all of those people died.

Ginny twirled her hair nervously and was blinded by a camera at the same time. Bloody idiots! They hadn't even gotten permission to start asking questions yet. Virginia gave Ginny a reassuring pat on the shoulder before giving the journalists a sign. They immediately started flashing their cameras up at the players, especially at Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley!" a woman from the crowd shouted. "Is it true that you are going to marry Harry Potter in a few weeks?"

"Here we go," Ginny thought tiredly before answering the question.

"Yes, that's true." The woman quickly wrote down something in her little notebook.

"Are you having an affair with Dean Tomas?" a short, bald man screamed.

"What? No, of course not!" Ginny said angrily.

"The rumors say that you are leaving Potter, is that true?" the same man shouted in his shrill voice.

"NO! Why is this even relevant?"

"I have heard from a reliable source that the wedding's been moved up because you are pregnant. Is the child Tomas's?" someone shouted.

"I am not pregnant and I am not having any kind of relationship with Dean Tomas!" Ginny was getting really mad now. Virginia could see that and she didn't want Ginny to have one of her famous "moods" in the middle of a press conference, so she yelled;

"Alright, that is IT! Stop harassing our chaser!! This press conference is over NOW!" Ginny shot her a thankful look and quickly slid off her chair before disapparting back to Grimmauld place. Harry, who'd been watching the journalists attacking Ginny, boiling with anger, followed her.

He looked around the hall after Ginny, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Ginny!" he yelled. He heard a thud from the kitchen "Ginny, are you in there?" The door was slightly open and Harry heard someone muttering angrily. He opened it. Ginny was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, ripping apart old pieces of paper.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Ginny violently tore apart a copy of Witch Weekly and through the pieces and threw it into the flames in the fireplace.

"Throwing out the trash," she answered. Her fingers trembled. "Harry, there is NOTHING going on between Dean and me, I promise!" Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her.

"I know." Ginny leaned against him, still holding a newspaper. The headline said; _Ginny Weasley: Gold-digger or daydreamer? _Ginny'd never quite gotten what that was supposed to mean. Well, the gold-digging part she understood but not the daydreaming thing.

"Why won't they leave us alone?" she said. To her own horror tears started to form in her eyes. She was Ginny Weasley, she never cried! Not even Harry'd seen her cry more than, like twice. Damn, now she felt her cheeks get all wet and her eyes started to sting. Harry squeezed her harder.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered. "I'll make sure they won't bother you anymore."

"It's not that easy." Harry didn't answer. "It's going to be all over the papers that I'm "having an affair" with Dean," Ginny continued. "So it's probably going to get even worse." She sighed. "I just hope they don't know the date of the wedding."

"That's not likely; we didn't invite anyone who would tell any journalists."

"Auntie Muriel would, she loves to gossip," Ginny said. She'd always hated Muriel.

"She's coming?" Harry winched. That made Ginny laugh.

"Unfortunately mum made me invite her. It's too bad none of your relatives are coming…"

"You know how I feel about the Dursley's, Ginny," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but…"

"No. I'm not getting involved with them ever again. End of discussion."

"Okay, there's no need to use your squeaky voice!" Harry snorted but gave himself away by letting a small smile slip onto his lips.

"By the way, shouldn't you be packing?" Ginny asked Harry.

"What do you mean," Harry said, surprised.

"Don't you remember?" Ginny snickered. "You're going to the Leaking Cauldron."

"Noooo, not this again," Harry groaned. "Why don't we just…."

"Nuh uh!" Ginny interrupted and patted him on the cheek. "You already said you would go."

"But…" Harry never had time to finish his sentence before Ginny walked out of the kitchen.

"She will be the death of me," he sighed. A satisfied grin set onto his lips before he followed Ginny out of the kitchen.

**I'm FINALLY dune! It took FOREVER for me to write this, cause I had a bad case of writers block! Tell me what you think and leave a little nice review! **

**TheNewestVampire**


	13. Very Important

Dear Another chapter or You and Me reader

I am aware I haven't updated in forever (SO SO SOOOOO SORRY!!), but I am having MAJOR computer issues. First of all, I got a new laptop for christmas (yay!) and I've been busy trying to figure out how it works. I haven't gotten around to buy word for it yet, since I'm pretty broke. Second, my beloved brother, who thought that the minute i got a new laptop, he would be the proud owner of my old, crappy one. So, before I had had time to remove ALL OF MY CHAPTERS FOR ALL MY FANFICTIONS from it and save it on my new computer, he had somehow managed not only to delete everything on the harddrive, he had also connected the keyboard from my computer to an old screen (which makes the computer. I was, of course, furious with him, but there is nothing to be done about it now. And since I don't have a properly functioning word (this was written on one of my SCHOOL'S computers!), I haven't exactly been able to update. New chapters will come out as soon as I get a hold of a Microsoft word program, hopefully in the next month. I am very sorry to keep you waiting like this, but until I can type up the chapters on my computer, I have them safely stored in a regular notebook. Again, I am so sorry. Feel free to kick my brothers ass if you ever see him.

Sincerely: TheNewestVampire


	14. Hotelrooms and Surprises

**I HATE MYSELF. I haven't updated since September I think. I am sooooo soooorrryyy! Anyway, this is a week before the wedding. By the way, I have been getting comments about my spelling, so if you notice any misspellings send me an email and tell me where to find them, or post them in a review! Thank you :D!**

Harry folded another pair of boxers and put them into a bag on his bed.

"I promise, that I two days tops, you will come begging for me to come home," he said and grabbed his toothbrush from the dresser. I shook my head.

"That is not going to happen. You are overestimating yourself. And I am not addicted to you, if that's what you think. By the way, it's creepy that you fold your boxers."

"I grew up with it, I guess it sticks," replied Harry and shrugged. He threw the bag over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. I followed closely behind.

"Are you taking the floo network?" I casually asked and took my fiancée's hand.

"Thought I would, yeah," Harry answered. He gave me a what was meant to be a quick hug, but turned out to be a lingering snog. When we finally broke apart we were both out of breath.

"Well, I'll see you in a few hours then," Harry teased and grabbed a fistful of floo powder from the pot above the fireplace.

"No, I'll see you by the alter in a week."

"We're getting married in a week. Who would ever have I imagined…" With that Harry dropped the powder and yelled; "Diagon Alley!" And he was gone.

I sighed.

"Who does he think he is?" I muttered. "I am not addicted to him. I am a feminist." I snorted. "He's lucky I love him."

I sat down by the kitchen table and sighed again. What was I supposed to do the rest of the day? I could go to the Burrow. But nah, I was there yesterday. I could go see Hermione. Oh, that's right, she and Ron were supposed to go see Hermione's parents today. This was only the second time they went to see the Grangers, and there was a reason for that. Ron is as known not the most graceful or sensitive person. As Hermione likes to say, he has the emotional range of a teaspoon. He doesn't even realize when he's stepping on somebody's toes.

Hermione never told me exactly what happened when they went to see her parents the last time, but it was nasty, I was sure of that. Hopefully he wouldn't screw up this time. After all they would be seeing each other again at the wedding next week.

I groaned. The wedding. It wasn't the fact that I didn't want to marry Harry, but the wedding hadn't turned out the way Harry and I had wanted it to turn out at all.

We wanted a small intimate wedding that wouldn't cost so much, with only our closest friends and family attending.

First thing that went wrong: The guest list

Harry and I had written the quest list months ago, and right then we'd had no intention of telling mum. But she had somehow managed to get her hands on it (don't ask me how) and she had quickly added 200 guests, including people neither me nor Harry had ever met.

Second thing that went wrong: The cost.

Because of all the unnecessary things mum kept adding to the shopping list the bill came out to be HUGE. Luckily Harry had his parents' inheritance to swipe from.

These were just the two big things that went wrong, lots of other small stuff happened as well. Like the fact that we didn't get the food, cake or music we'd liked. The only thing I was really excited about was my dress. SO gorgeous. Harry's going to faint when he sees me in it.

I sighed for the third time in five minutes. I was already bored. No one of my friends were home, not even my family. Well, I didn't know where Fred, George, Charlie or Bill were, but I didn't really feel like seeing my idiotic brothers. Fourth sigh.

I lazily grabbed The Daily Prophet and started reading.

4 hours later I woke up. I was still by the kitchen table, only now my makeup was smeared all over the quidditch results.

"Nice," I mumbled and cleaned up the mess with my wand. I looked over at the big clock hanging on the wall. 9 in the evening. Might as well go to sleep, I thought and dragged myself upstairs.

I fell down onto the bed and closed my eyes, didn't even bother to get undressed. I was really tired, and all I wanted was to go back to sleep.

Half an hour later I was still laying there, totally awake. I just couldn't fall asleep. It felt like something was missing or something.

I glanced over at Harry's well made side of the bed.

"I am NOT addicted to Harry Potter, I am NOT addicted to Harry Potter, I am not addicted to Harry Potter," I chanted stubbornly.

I laid awake for another two hours. It was just impossible for me to go to sleep! And I was so tired! This was really annoying. Maybe I should just go see Harry…

Two more hours later I gave up. I just wasn't going to fall asleep. My bed felt cold, big and empty without Harry.

"This is ridiculous," I told myself. "I have been able to sleep without him for years, and now he's gone one night, and suddenly I can't…" I pulled the quilt off me, got out of bed and apparted.

I showed up just in front of the bar at the Leaking Cauldron. Tom jumped high in the air when I appeared, maybe because I landed two feet away from him.

"Ginny Weasley!" he exclaimed, sounding a bit annoyed. "Here to visit the fiancée, are you?" He winked at me. I nodded.

"Mind giving me his room number?" Tom grinned.

"36." After that he turned his attention to a bloke who looked suspiciously much like a vampire. Well, it's not so uncommon to see weird people at the Leaking Cauldron…

I decided not to obsess over the vampire and just ran upstairs.

It took a while for me to find the right room, because I was really drowsy. When I finally found it, the door was obviously locked. I cursed and felt in my back pocket for my wand.

"Damn! It's still on the kitchen table!" I banged my head in the wall. "No guy is worth this, I'm going home," I muttered sourly and turned around, and that exact second the door opened. Harry was standing there, wearing nothing but boxers, and I shuddered when I saw his finely shaped abs glowing in the moonlight. He was smiling "the" smile, the same smile that was the actual reason I'd fallen in love with him in the first place. _Okay, calm down Ginny, you're acting like a ruddy teenager. You've spent the night with the bloke millions of times for crying out loud!_ I took a moment to collect myself, then shoved him aside and went inside the small room. At least he'd had the decency to choose a room with a double bed.

I slid under the covers. He joined me in a few seconds.

"Not. One. Word," I said warningly. I heard him chuckle.

"I was just going to say that I'm glad you're here." His comment made me soften and I smiled at him. He let his hand rest on my waist, and we fell asleep like that.

When I woke up the next morning I caught Harry laying there, just staring at me. He smiled when he discovered I was awake.

"Morning," he said, sounding very satisfied.

"Morning," I replied politely and yawned. I was a bit worried about how he'd respond to the fact that it was my idea we'd sleep apart the week before the wedding, at yet it was I who had given in. I didn't let it show though. "I'm going to take a shower, is there a towel I could use in the bathroom?" I asked. He grinned at me and nodded.

"Do you want me to join you?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. I blushed, to my own surprise. I realized I was defeated, and he was NOT going to let me forget about this. Ever.

"NO, I do not want you to join me," I said, as coolly as possible and got out of bed and stepped inside the bathroom.

Once the steaming water was pouring down my face (I love to take REALLY warm showers) I finally relaxed and decided to let the fact that I'd caved to Harry go.

I got out of the shower, feeling as if I had almost _washed_ the guilt off myself.

Harry was still looking a bit too pleased when I came out of the bathroom, with this big silly grin on his face.

"I'll see you in six days, Harry," I said and tried to ignore his 'Yeah right' chuckle.

"Fine," he snickered. I gave him a surly glare before apparting.

Grimmauld place was silent and deserted when I arrived. The gloomy, grey colour of the walls made me feel sad inside, and I realized what a relief it would be when Harry and I finally moved out of there. The house also reminded me of Sirius, whom, although I hadn't spent very much time with him, I missed. I could only imagine how Harry felt. We hadn't actually discussed moving, but I suspected that that's what we would do someday (move, I mean).

I knew I had to go see Hermione, to confess my sins. I apparted again.

-----------

When I arrived at Hermione and Ron's flat, I didn't see nor hear anyone.

"Hello?" I called out. "Hermione? Ron?" I got no response. I went inside the kitchen. No one there. I continued to the living room. No one there either. I realized that they still must be sleeping, so I went over to the bedroom and knocked gently on the door. No answer.

"Well, Ron's always been a heavy sleeper," I said to myself with a shrug, and entered.

Hermione and Ron were lying on the bed, sort of entwined with each other. The covers had fallen to the floor, and I saw more of both Ron and Hermione than I ever would have liked to. I quickly picked up the bedding from the floor and threw it over them. Then I took a step forward and shook Hermione rather fiercely. She immediately sat up and looked very surprised to see me.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" she asked and grabbed her abandoned t-shirt from the floor, her cheeks rosy. I snickered at her and just waved her with me into the living room. As soon as she'd shut the door, I said;

"Well, that was an experience. I saw parts of Ron that I've been repressing that he has for years." Hermione blushed again.

"Sorry. But it's really your own fault when you come here at 8 o'clock in the morning." Hermione sat down on the couch. "So was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes," I said and sat down beside her. "My idea about me and Harry sleeping apart went horribly wrong."

"How could that possibly go wrong?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"I couldn't sleep without him…" I buried my face in my hands, waiting for Hermione's reaction, which would probably be all about how unfeministic I was and how I didn't need a man to be happy and so on and so on.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" she exclaimed, to my big surprise. "You can't even be one night apart!"

"It's not sweet! I don't want to be addicted to him! I've never felt like this before."

"Ginny, it's a good thing. You're getting married to Harry; it's a good thing you're attached to him. I know you like to be independent and all, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, that's enough, I get your point," I interrupted her. "Still, it's annoying."

"Okay, I can admit that it seems a bit annoying." She sighed happily. I gave her a weird look. Hermione seemed extra happy today for some reason. It was even more surprising, considering that they had visited Hermione's parents yesterday.

"What's up with you today? You seem unusually, ehm, bubbly…?" I asked.

"Yeah, you see, it's like this: something really surprising has happened."

"Ron actually remembered to chew with his mouth closed?"

"No! Don't ruin this for me now Ginny." Hermione looked like she was going to burst if she couldn't say what was on her mind. She made a pause to build the suspense.

"I'm pregnant."

**Mwahahahahaaaaa! A short and sucky chapter with a totally unsuspected twist there at the ending!!! **

**Sincerely: TheNewestVampire**


	15. Interviews and Disturbing Thoughts

**Just read (:**

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I heard Ron grunt in the next room, and lowered my voice. "What do you mean, you're pregnant? I mean, are you sure?"

"I haven't actually confirmed that I'm pregnant yet, but I'm pretty sure that I am." Hermione leaned closer and whispered: "I'm _late_."

"You don't have to whisper it, we're not 10 anymore. Hermione, you're only twenty years old! Are you sure you're even ready for a baby?"

"I think I could handle it pretty well, actually," she replied, a bit more defensively now. I could see that I'd hurt her feelings.

"Hermione, it's not that I don't think you could be a terrific mother, I'm concerned for you, that's all. Wait, what does Ron have to say about this?"

"Oh, he doesn't know yet." When I gave her a skeptical look, she immediately defended herself: "I'm going to tell him, I just realized yesterday that the reason I wasn't getting my period, was that I am pregnant."

"How can you be so sure you're pregnant, when you haven't even taken the test yet?"

"Fine, I'll do it now!" Hermione rose from the couch and went out to the kitchen. When she came back she had a small blue and white package in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked curiously and tried to grab it from her.

"Don't break it! It's the only one I've got!" She sat down next to me. "It's a muggle pregnancy test. You pee on it and it tells you if you're pregnant."

"Yuck! Doesn't it get all sticky if you pee on it?" Hermione gave me a weird look. "What?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm going to go to the bathroom now. I'll be back in a second."

While I waited for her, I thought about what I would have done in her situation. First of all, I would be totally freaked out about becoming a mother at only the age of 18. Plus, mum would not be happy if I had a child out of wedlock (not that I think she was completely pure on her wedding day. But ew, changing the subject). Harry would be happy. He's always wanted a family of his own. And even though he is like part of our family, I think he's always wanted something more. He's probably going to want at least 5 children, but unfortunately for him, that's not going to happen. For me it's 3, TOPS. I just don't see myself as a very motherly person.

I sighed. How long was it taking Hermione? She just had to pee on a stick! I was wondering how the news would hit Ron. He's never been a kidperson. I remember once, when we were about fifteen, and our cousins had come to visit. One look from Ron and that baby had been screaming at the top of his lungs. I giggled at the memory. On the other hand, Ron has got a very childlike mind, so it could go either way.

----------------

Harry sat down at a table at the leaking Cauldron with his breakfast and a newspaper. He had ordered something that had looked delicious earlier, but when he took a closer look it looked a lot like animal intestines. He pushed the plate away from himself, feeling a bit nauseated.

"I'll pick something up on my way to the ministry," he mumbled, and opened the newspaper. A big headline hit him straight in the face.

_**The chosen one has chosen his number one!**_

"Bloody hell," Harry breathed, but he couldn't keep himself from laughing at the stupid headline. "How did they find out?" He turned the page to read more.

_**Harry Potter, also known as the boy who lived, is settling down! Rumors are that he and fiancée Ginerva Weasley will be getting married as soon as next Saturday. Harry, who is currently unemployed…**_

"Wankers," Harry muttered under his breath. "Of course they HAD to mention the fact that I'm unemployed. But I'm not going to be unemployed for much longer!" He sighed. "Ginny's going to go spare when she sees this…" He realized he was talking rather loudly, and people were starting to give him weird looks, so he decided to shut up. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was time for him to leave if he didn't want to be late for his meeting with Kingsley. The plate with his 'breakfast' was left untouched on the table along with the newspaper, as Harry headed out to the streets of London. He was taking the visitors entrance today, and it was a rather long walk…

------

Now Hermione had been inside the bathroom for almost half an hour, and I was getting both annoyed and worried for her. I decided to go check on her. I knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Hermione?" I could only hear a soft whimper in reply. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing! Just go away, I'll be out in a second."

"Alright." I could already guess what the outcome of the pregnancy test would be. I went back to the couch in the living room.

A few moments later she stepped inside the living room, with a defeated look on her face. I got up and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry… But maybe it's just for the best. I mean, you're only twenty."

"I know, but I just wanted to be a mum so badly."

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Dunno. I'd just like someone to care for, someone Ron and I made…"

"Eww…" I said and wrinkled my nose with disgust. Hermione looked at me for a moment, before bursting into laughter. I started laughing too. We laughed for at least ten minutes, before Ron stumbled into the living room and asked us what was so funny. That made us laugh even harder. He just looked at us like we were crazy, and ranted off to the kitchen.

When Hermione and I had calmed down a bit we leaned back against the sofa, trying to calm our breathing.

"You know," Hermione said. "It sucks that I'm not pregnant, but I guess it's all for the best. I wouldn't want to steal your and Harry's thunder. I mean with the wedding and all."

"Oh yes, the wedding…" I gulped.

"Getting cold feet, are we?" Hermione grinned. I glared at her before responding.

"Maybe. But don't worry, nothing's going to happen," I said, not quite sure if I was reassuring myself or her.

"I thought you were all excited to marry Harry?" Hermione asked, sounding surprised.

"I am, don't read anything into this," I warned her. "It's completely normal to be a bit nervous."

"I didn't say it wasn't normal," she said quietly.

"Yeah right," I snorted.

-----

Harry strolled down the streets of London, humming to himself. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and it was unusually warm for mid august. He and Ginny had decided to get married late in the summer, because both of them thought it was the most beautiful time of the year.

He arrived at the phone booth and stepped inside. He put in a few coins and the cool female voice spoke.

"Who are you, and what are you doing at the ministry today?"

"I'm Harry Potter and I'm here for an interview." He got his nametag, which said "Harry Potter, interview." He chuckled quietly.

The phone booth started moving down into the ground. Harry leaned back against the wall. His mission today was trying to convince Kingsley that he didn't need the 4 years of training you had to go through to become a fully licensed auror. Usually he didn't like taking advantage of his fame, but in this situation it was actually coming in handy. Harry really didn't want to go back to school again. At least not any school except for Hogwarts.

Harry arrived at the alley and stepped out of the booth. He immediately headed to the elevator, since he was in quite a hurry to make the meeting in time. It probably wasn't the best way to make a good first impression to be late…

When he finally arrived at Kingsley's office, he was annoyed and late. Only a minute or two but still! He knocked on the door, and stepped in. Kingsley was sitting by his desk, arms folded against his chest.

"Welcome Harry," he said warmly and shook Harry's hand. Harry sat down on the chair deposited on the other side of Kingsley's desk.

"Let's get right to business," Kingsley said. Harry gulped. Kingsley continued. "I hear you're looking for a fully paid auror job without any training." He raised one of his eyebrows, which made Harry even more nervous. He cleared his throat before responding.

"Yes sir."

"And why do you feel you should get this kind of special treatment?" Kingsley asked, still in the same friendly tone.

"I, uh…" Harry stuttered. "I thought since I've had a lot of ´training´ in the past it wouldn't be too much to ask for." He waited for Kingsley's reaction. A sudden smile lit up Kingsley's face.

"Of course Harry, that would be wonderful! When will you start?"

"Uh…" Harry hadn't actually thought about that. "After my honeymoon?"

"Perfect." Kingsley made a note. "Where are the two of you going anyway?"

"Ginny and I?" Kingsley nodded. "Italy."

"Beautiful country, I hope you have a blast." Kingsley smiled once more and handed a few papers to Harry. "Just some routine papers you can fill out at home," he explained. "Just owl them to me when you get a chance." He rose from his chair and shook Harry's hand once more. "I guess we're done here," he said.

"Yes, thank you."Harry's smile was genuine.

Harry practically skipped out of Kingsley's office, happy to finally have a real job. He wanted to go tell Ginny.

---------

"Ginny!" Harry called up the stairs at Grimmauld place. "Great news!" No one was responding. "Huh, that's odd," Harry mumbled.

At that second I put my hands in front of his eyes, so he couldn't see.

"Guess who?" I sang from behind him. Harry smiled and turned around. I kissed him on the lips.

"I thought we weren't supposed to see each other before the wedding, or do anything else?" Harry said with a grin on his face. I did a dismissive handgesture.

"Whatever. You had some news?"

"Yep!" Harry paused to build the suspense. "I got the job!" he exclaimed happily.

"Harry, that's amazing!" I threw my arms around his neck, and he lifted me from the floor, starting to dance around. To be able to hold on to him I wrapped my legs around his waist, laughing. Harry stopped and looked down at me. He leaned his head forward and kissed me once more on the lips.

"Now we BOTH have jobs," he smiled.

"Not that you need it," I teased. "I've seen all that money you have in the bank."

"With all my expensive habits, it'll be gone in a year, tops," Harry teased back.

"Yeah right," I giggled. "You're like the thriftiest person I know."

"It's good to have some money to spare if you run into bad times," Harry jokingly defended himself. He gave me a huge smile, and my heart just melted. How could I ever have had second thoughts about him? I lowered my lips over his.

"Harry, come back home," I mumbled against his mouth. I started kissing him more roughly. He felt my excitement and his grip tightened. My hands started to pull his t-shirt over his head. I knew I had promised myself not to do this, but my brain was somewhere entirely else at that moment. Harry didn't seem to be objecting. He put me down on the couch, not letting go of me.

"I thought we weren't supposed to do this…" he chuckled.

"Don't ruin the moment, Harry," I warned him and pulled him closer. "You're too darn irresistible for me to leave alone."

**Ugh! It took me sooooo long to write this… I had writers block every other sentence. Plus I've been working on Another Chapter. Pretty short…And sorry guys, I couldn't ACTUALLY have Hermione get pregnant, it wouldn't fit with my storyline. Next chapter will be Harry and Ginny's wedding day and the LAST chapter :( Or maybe I'll do an epilogue, I don't know… Yet…**

**I would also like to thank all of you who have been faithfully following this story, even though I haven't updated frequently and my spelling and grammar aren't always spot on! Love you guys :)**


End file.
